Time is the Enemy Arch
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: This is set after the defeat of the BrainTrust. it takes the power of the witch king to new levels and messes with Ginji too. Drawing on current & past myths. BanxAkabane,BanxRaitei R&R pls. Last chap unsensored version in LiveJournal check profile.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Bancentric story. Set after the Brain trust is defeated, and the Lightning Emperor (temporarily) dissapeared. Ban and Akabane in a strange relationship.

Well this is my first attempt at FanFic, so please review. I do not own Ban and Gang, this is for pure self indulgence and not for profit.

--

The watcher stood by the streetlamp, rain poured down, somehow missing the slim form. She stood quiet and dry in the downpour. Sounds of laughter from within the cafe, reached her ears. She smiled, softly, sadly.

Time, was their enemy. Time would hurt those in the cafe. Time would hurt him. He could save the others; he had helped to change their destinies, and in doing so made himself vulnerable to his own destiny. His will had been tempered in battle, strengthened beyond measure by his sacrifices. And now he would pay the price of that strength, have more and more demanded from him, than was fair for a single soul to bear.

For if he did not pay, others would, they would bleed, they would die, and so to save them he would have to embrace the destiny he'd fought for so long.

He would serve, he would rule... or they would all die.

The watcher sighed, her body shrinking as magic quivered in the air. She needed to look like she wasn't a threat to start negotiations. A child of around ten now stood in the dark.

The rain slackened and stopped.

The moon rose.

Ahhh... Time was limited.

The decision had to be made when the moon reached her zenith. The watcher closed her eyes, she sent out a pulse a calling, summoning the beings of power to the Cafe, to bear witness, to ease the choice.

Laughter wafted out into the night.

Pain clouded her eyes, she would shatter the laughter, start him on a new path of power, of pain. Her lips twisted in regret... there was never really a choice, she had watched him for so long, loved him and seen him grow. Now she could watch no more.

The cosmic game of chess had been set into motion. In this game however, only the King could claim victory and the time had come to call the King to play.

-- --

Ginji, launched himself at his best friend, "gimmie, gimmmie, gimmie" _Chomp_.. Swallowing the pizza slice and Ban's hand in a huge Chibi bite.

"Leggo you eel" _Wham_!! "baarf out that Pizza, you little thief". _Crash_, coffee splashed, baptising the white coat of the Jagan user. "Hot, Hot, Hot" yelled Chibi Ban, stripping off his white coat while glaring at the coffee pot.

"Ban if you break that it goes on your Tab" yelled Paul to prevent Pottocide. Rena giggling grabbed the coat to be rinsed. As Ban turned on his friend again

"Gin-chan here I'll protect you" laughed Natsumi, adding to the general good humour of the night.

_tinkle tinkle_

"Customers" Paul and Ban both snapped to attention, at the bell.

A little girl with Green eyes and carrot red hair stood in the doorway smiling softly at the chaos.

"Oh!" said Paul "Kid what are you doing out on a night like this? Where are your parents?"

Looking at the child, Ban felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, she didn't feel like a threat, but.. Ban retreated into the back booth. Ginji noticing this movement still in Chibbi form hopped on Ban's table.

The girl smiled at Paul.. "Please can I order 3 hot drinks, I don't want to drink alone."

"Yeahhh hear that Ban-Chan we get free drinks."

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't need a drink"

"Bhh..Bhh..Baa..Ban-Chan? Don't be rude"

"Ahh.. Ban Midou, you have to drink, after all I have come all this way for you." said the girl walking slowly towards their table.

"You need the Getbackers? Little girl? We have an almost 100 success rate" said Ginji with a big grin

"Ginji" Ban said his voice flat, "Please go sit at the counter, I think this errr... kid wants to talk to me alone."

"So perceptive, Your Majesty" the girl spoke in German, her hands tracing patterns in the air as Ginji left the booth and, made his way to the counter with a puzzled look on his handsome face.

"Stop that, I'm no Majesty" Ban answered in German, "And what was that spell you just pulled you witch"

"A barrier spell, they can see us, they can hear us but none can cross the barrier to interrupt our conversation without causing you pain, your Majesty..." The girl smiled impishly, "I linked the barrier to you aura."

Ban's jaw hit the table, "what you little freak!! Take it down"

The girl smiled sadly, "You are our king, you should be able to take down the barrier with no effort, at all"

"_I_ don't do that shit.."

"Then the barrier will stay"

"Fine, what the fuck do you want?"

"You shouldn't swear at little girls"

"Hah!! You aint no little girl..." he smirked "Older then Maria" Ban reached out with his senses... the smirk died.. "older.." his demeanour changed got serious, quiet, and he whispered "You are older then my grandmother even"

In the Cafe, Paul, Ginji, Natsumi and Ren all notice the change in Ban and their attention focused on the conversation in a language none of them understood. The door bell chimed.

4 heads turned as Emishi and Shidou walked into the Cafe. "Hey People, we were chatting and felt that we had to have some of your special blend Paul...eeerrrrr. Isn't that kid a bit young for Midou."

"Shhh..." Paul said waving the two to sit, while pouring coffee.

The audience attention was fixed on the strange energy surrounding the two in the back booth.

The girl smiled at Ban, "Yes even without training you do your heritage proud." Ban glowered in response "Get on with it, who are you? Did that old witch send you?"

At that the girl laughed "Your grandmother would have kittens if she knew you were talking to me. She hates me probably more then she hates you."

"Huh!" Ban ignored the minor twinge at the statement he could not refute.

"Will you listen JaBan Midou, without interruption to my story?"

Ban looked at the girl, over the rim of his glasses, blue eyes gleamed, the silence deepened and spread, all in the cafe seemed to hold their collective breathes, and finally a soft "_Ja_" was heard from the Jagan user.

The girl began to speak, in a language that Ban had not heard, had never learnt, and yet he understood. He knew that one cannot lie in this language, this was the secret language of his blood, every word was true sinking into his heart, his mind, his blood.

"This tale begins in the dark times of Europe, witches and those suspected of being witches, were hunted and butchered. Witches were tainted by the Church as evil, and many even those who themselves were witches began to believe that lie. Fear clouded the mind, envy drove the heart and madness reigned.

Your great- great-grand-mother ruled as witch-queen then. Unlike your grandmother, this queen, Aliara was loved, was respected and she cherished life. I am Janis, I was the queen's healer and her confidant. Queen Aliara's sight was amazing, her predictions of the future always were sharp and as clear as crystal. She saw the planned annihilation of the witch clans. She saw the destiny being crafted by beings of power to destroy magic so that the witches would not be able to stand against them in the Time of Choosing. She saw how her daughter and granddaughter would be so bitter by the losses, that they themselves would forget, that they for all their power and ability would see the blessings given to our people as a curse."

-Sad old eyes looked into Ban's blue ones-

"And she saw in their ignorance they would torture, scar and abuse the boy of her blood who had in him a power they did not want to see."

The cafe door jingled again, "Oh hello everyone, wasn't expecting to meet with you here. It was so quiet" Kazuki Fuuchouin, said in a pleasantly surprised voice. "I was meeting up with Juubei and Thosiki, and we all felt like coffee... err... is anything going on?"

The three new comers were shushed again and the curious conversation in a totally strange language was explained to them… when..

"Ohh... are we having a reunion, and you didn't invite me... how unkind.." Kuroudo Akabane said in a voice as smooth as silk, walking into the Honky Tonk soundlessly. He frowned elegantly as he noticed that the people in the room didn't even react to exhibition of cutlery.

Akabane's blood quivered, he glanced at the back booth, and saw Ban in conversation with a child. The hackles of the Jackal rose as he noticed the serious almost lost expression on the face of the Jagan user. "She's just been talking to Ban-chan, Akabane-san. He has just been listening, she hasn't done anything to him" Ginji said softly and quickly as he felt Akabane's concern for his semi-secret lover. "But its strange Ban-Chan hasn't said a word in the last five minutes, and we... I donno.."

"hmmm so I will watch with you Ginji-kun"

Even that could not draw the attention of the listeners from the conversation, and Ginji just made space for Akabane to sit, for once forgetting to be a little afraid of his best friend's sometime bed-mate.

The voice of the child only understood by one of the many beings of power in the room, continued, mesmerising them all.

"Queen Aliara saw you and she cried when she saw what you would go through. She wept for you and for her people and for the world when she saw the King deny his crown and run from his heritage. (Ban winced at that) She saw your time of Testing where from the numerous destinies available for the world, your involvement would cause the most unlikely outcome, and the being who pretended to be God in a tower of evil would be destroyed. Oh, your victory was not fated, it was your will and choice. Most see only one probable future, Aliara's power was so great that she saw the main situations created by destiny and the numerous choices and options for the world to develop from that point; all real outcomes are crated by human will and human choice.

Aliara saw that if the so called "god" won that battle, they would face the threats created by Time, this didn't interest her. Her interest was on the outcome if her ultimate grandchild won. The power granted by the fortress would not hold in the real world, and yet the treat must be faced. Aliara saw that to face the threat the Witch King would be needed. Not a half-trained one, but a full Witch-king with the powers and abilities that have not been seen on this earth since before the time of Christ. For if that power was not awakened, the threat could still be faced, but the causalities instead of being in the millions would be in Billions"

"Stop FUNKING ME!!" Ban exploded into the silence. His fist smashed the table to smithereens. " I don't know what game you are playing, but I am not falling into this trap!! Get out!"

The audience all felt relief at Ban's reaction, for a strange reason relieved that Ban had rejected what ever offer the girl made. Ginji leapfrogged to his partner, and slammed into an invisible wall 5 feet from his target. The Cafe exploded into action, as Chibi Ginji and 'toonmates' pressed into the invisible wall assaulting it with needles, string, punches and electricity.

"Stop it" Razor sharp surgical knives sliced the air in front of the Chibis, all turned to Akabane with big teary eyes. "Look at what you are doing" Akabane said gesturing at Ban, who had fallen back on the chair, bleeding in an arm."Any damage to the wall is being channelled to Midou-Kun, so I suggest you STOP hurting him." Akabane's knives clicked, enforcing that suggestion in no uncertain terms.

"Stop that you dolts." Ban yelled "This is a bloody one way bubble, Kid I'm done so I'm leaving" Ban said preparing to stand

The girl moved directly in front of Ban, "Queen Aliara said you would be stubborn, she also said that while you would listen, you would need to see the truth for yourself. YOU know I do not lie. Are you brave enough to make the choice knowing what she knew." The girl said holding an antique decorated mirror in front of Ban's eyes.

Ban felt all his blood go cold, he glanced at Chibi Ginji who was poking a curious finger at the barrier, while trying to hide from Akabane. This made him smile, though he felt the jaws of the trap he was in begin to close. Ban fingered his glasses, and being Ban unable to back-down removed his glasses. He looked straight into the mirror... And fell into a nightmare.

Ban saw a woman, a woman of power, of majesty. She reached out and she claimed him as hers. Her arms were warm, loving and sheltering. She soothed the hurts of the child and whispered that he was loved, by more then he knew. She praised the man he had become, and he felt the acceptance of blood family for the first time. Ban rested in her shelter for a moment, and then she guided him to the past, he saw the witches in the height of their power and the planned destruction of the witches' protective presence in the world, almost 4 centuries ago.

Then he glimpsed what was coming. Evil that emerged at that time, which has been festering and growing, waiting for the Time of Choosing. The last date in the Mayan Calendar, the alignment of the earth, the sun and the black hole that is the heart of our galaxy, the year 2012.

This would mark the Time of Choosing, Ban could only have a glimpse of the enemy, he felt their power, and he knew that they planned to reign fear and death on the world so that the choice left to human was one of their making and not a true choice at all. He saw many ways in which this evil could be defeated...

He saw the rebirth of the Lightning Emperor permanently... (_No!! Ginji..) _

He saw the beasts of the world leading the charge, and the mass extinctions that would destroy the natural order of the environment..

He saw blood, and the madness that would follow, when there was nothing left to strive for...

In all he saw the death of Billions..

He saw then, the Witch-King, Master and Slave, the blade and the shield, the destroyer and the healer, he saw the multitudes that would save the Billions, the multitudes that would serve on bended knee before one power, that would form an army only under one banner, the banner of the Witch King.

Ban Midou, saw his choice and he understood - there was no choice.. The trap closed, and his heart quivered. He had already been through **so much**, he felt trapped, defeated, and then gently he felt himself being held. Warmed.

"_Take my strength beloved, the blessing and curse of the Witch-King is that you will never fight alone. All my teachings are in the mirror, use the Jagan on it once a day and learn the spells and powers of the witches of old. Surpass and surprise your enemies. For now though rest with me, my beautiful child, rest… just for a minute_." Queen Aliara soothed the hurts of her great great-grandchild, and the world exploded.

Ban found himself sitting in the back booth, looking into the eyes of a child, eyes now gentle, with a wealth of sorrow mirrored in them.

"Queen Aliara gave me a mission, my mission is you. My healing energy has been channelled to keep me alive for this day, to see your training through. Your grandmother hates me because she does not know my mission and because I hold to Aliara's beliefs and not hers."

The child took a deep breath and drew an ancient blade, marked with carvings, with the hilt of the snake. She spoke.

"Ban Midou, the time of choice for you is nigh. The moon is reaching her zenith, it is 4 years to the date of the Choosing, and that time will be needed for you to learn, for you to accept your burden and for you to draw allies to your feet. Look around you, in this room are some who you could abdicate your throne to. They are beings of power and they can succeed - at a greater price. Your choice; abdicate to one of them or embrace your self and allow all the complex facets of the Witch-King to start developing in you!"

Ban looked at those beyond the barrier, for the first time that night; he made eye contact with his soul-brother, his loved ones, his comrades and his friends. And they saw in Ban's eyes, stripped of his protective glasses, stripped of ego and brashness, they saw the soul of the Jagan wielder. They saw the brilliant intelligence of genius, the infinite kindness that he tried to hide, the unyielding strength that strove to protect, the wisdom that had nurtured them to choose, to fight their own battles and to grow, the ability to sacrifice - body, strength and soul to do the unthinkable for the needs of others and finally the heart that loved without expectation, able to love even when condemned as a demon. For a split second they all saw Ginji's _Ban-Chan_.

Then he broke contact and addressed the child...

"No I will not abdicate. I will never allow another to fight what is my battle. I will do what I need to do, and Janis, I WILL NEVER LOSE."

Janis smiled at the young man, with pride, "Then will you allow me to release what is hidden in your blood, your very genes, to start awakening the power of the Witch-King?"

Ban glanced at the ceremonial dagger and then at the audience, "err... shall we do this in private?"

Janis smile... evilly. "No. The time is now. I have summoned them as their powers will act as witness. Notice that the Voodoo child has not been called, she has allegiances to your Grandmother and it may be best to keep your awakening power from her until you are stronger."

"The ceremony is going to be bloody, yes.. They may object" Ban said in a last ditch effort to avoid the audience.

Janis smile grew, and she for the first time spoke Japanese. "Don't worry Ban Midou, All these power users have been summoned to act as witness. Your Jackal understands that to attack the barrier to is attack you, and he and the other who shares your blood, will understand the power of the ritual and will control the rest, to spare your suffering."

Akabane's blood and the blood of another throbbed at this warning. Akabane unnoticed moved to stand behind Ginji examining the barrier and finding no opening that would not involve hurting Ban.

The child reached out and stroked Ban's cheek. Magic awakened and she glowed and grew. With a flash of light the child was gone and a seemingly young woman, with waist length copper hair stood between the knees of Ban Midou. She then reached down and slowly stripped the vest off the Jagan user. She spoke now in Japanese, and angled her body so that the audience could see her actions and began the ceremony...

She grabbed a fistful of Ban hair forcing his head back, exposing his throat, Ban hands stayed frozen on his lap. She ran her dagger slowly along his cheek, to his exposed neck, and cut a crimson necklace between Ban's collar bones... "_YOU are the Slave of your people, You will yield, You Will serve as they use you in every conceivable way"_

"BBaaan-chan.. she's hurting Ban-chan" Ginji lunged forward only to be caught by Akabane, who himself was shaking with anger, but whispered over and over to Ginji, "The barrier Ginji, we will hurt him more, we will hurt him more." Confusion reigned, those who tried to attack the barrier, were stopped by friends. All felt helpless. Paul finally stepped before the group and the barrier. "Stop it - Trust Ban." and they subsided.

Janis had drawn the emblem of the Witch-King on Ban's naked chest, with the blood released from his neck. The tip of the dagger, caressing Ban chest, whispering around, then on his nipples, down powerful abs and across his stomach. Bringing Ban's blood to boil in a confusion of feelings. Janis kneeled slowly, removing Ban's pants, so he stood clothed in only his boxers and blood.

The dagger continued its way down Ban's Body. And pierced through the skin of Ban's right foot. Carving a bloody star. "_You are the Master of your people, You will command, You will lead, and your people will kneel, they will obey."_ Janis then slowly lower her head, and pressed her lips to Ban's foot, kissing the above and on the bloody star.

The dagger then carved straight lines on Ban's left foot, deep and sure, they resembled the trees of a great forest, _"You are the Pillar of strength, you stand tall, you give shade, your wisdom is matched only by your intelligence, and surpassed only by your kindness."_

The blood released by the dagger now seemed to glow, ruby red, the light seemed to be awakening from within the blood itself. Magic began to gather, Natsumi and Ren both for the first time felt the building power that more then Paul, had silenced the power users in the room.

Ban's eyes closed, as the dagger reached the top of his thighs, under the boxer. He trembled as a diamond was drawn in his flesh at the top of each thigh. Two expanding circles of crimson formed a compelling pattern on the previously grey boxers. Janis pressed her lips to cloth protecting Ban's crotch, the kiss was as ceremonial as it was sensual. _"You are the Silk of Sensuality, your presence alone will entice, your movements will tempt, your lips will seduce, you will command with charm, you will control with sex"_

Ban skin took on a translucence. The glowing of his blood was shining out of his skin.

Janis drew both of Ban's hand in one of hers, and with shallow cuts drew a curving serpent across both is forearms. "_You are Asclepius, the healer, the killer, the snake that swallowed the sun, the snake that gave birth to the world, the snake that brings rebirth, the serpent that spreads its hood to Guards the protectors of the world_"

The silver energy of the snake, now moved in the crimson glow, slithering from his right arm, wrapping itself around all of Ban's limbs, graceful, deadly, the silvery serpent curled its upper body around Ban's neck and rested its head on his right shoulder, looking out curiously at the stunned and enchanted audience.

A shield was carved on his left shoulder a sword on his right, "_You are the warrior, you fight to defend the defenceless, when finally you attack, you strike to kill_."

"Finally the 10th Symbol..." the dagger once again caressed Ban's cheek, it moved to his forehead and deeply carved the symbol of infinity in the middle of his forehead. She then drew the knife across her tongue, before slashing Ban's lips. She drew his head down for a deep long kiss. Merging their blood she surrenders her ancient magics to the Witch-king.

"_**You are the Witch-King, magic is your birth-right, the power of the ancestors lies in your blood, their strength to create balance, the will to carve new destinies, the ability, the magic the mystery, with this, I release thee. Ban Midou release your will, allow the magic you yourself capped to be released, and walk the first steps to claim the destiny you have chosen!!"**_

Janis voice rose in a crescendo with these last words.

Energy danced around Ban, a whirlwind of power, the symbols craved upon his body glowed brighter and brighter, Janice sank to her knees prostrating before her King. Ban glowed, the power lifting his feet off the ground, then it imploded. Light flashed blinding and then vanished back into its originator.

Ginji's eyes used to lightning cleared before the others, he saw Ban alone slumped in the booth. The only proof of what had transpired were the broken table, the mirror and the dagger at Ban's feet, and Ban's state of near nakedness. The blood and the symbols crafted on flesh had vanished from normal sight. Ginji launched himself again at Ban, and this time was welcomed by strong arms as the barrier had disappeared.

The ceremony had for the moment drained Ban of blood, magic and warmth, he felt as tired as a new born babe. He wanted sleep but he needed a promise before that..

"Look I know you all want explanations, I will explain but not now I'm exhausted. Please I need a promise from all of. This was magic and I know you want Maria or Himiko to explain. I am asking all of you p.. ppp.. pp(damn the word is hard) PPPLEASE do not in any way mention what transpired this night to Himiko or Maria. I Need each of your word on this.. Ginji?

"But Ban-chan, we can trust Himiko... she is.."

"Ginji" Ban interpreted softly his face loosing more colour, "This is not about trust, I trust Himiko.. but she'll want to help and right now that would be a bad thing. I'll tell her later, myself. Okay Gin?"

"Okay Ban-Chan I promise I'll let you tell her." Ginji said holding Ban closer to him as he felt his slim friend tremble and start to shiver.

"Paul? Natsumi? Rena? Your word?" The girls faces bright red, both nodded not looking at Ban, Paul nodded once placing a coffee in front of Ban.

"Shido?" (silence) "Shido Fuyuki your word,... please." Ban whispered the last word.

"Huh snake for brains hearing you saw please twice is payment enough, so you have it, my word."

"Juubei Kakei?"

"Midou, I am honoured to be part of the ceremony, no one outside this room will hear a thing from me"

"Haruki Emishi?"

"I'm trying to think of something funny, but nothing tops that performance, wow. Sure you have the oath of a Rouran man."

"Kazuki Fuuchouin?"

"huh! the thread-master said with a smile. "You do know my real name, you say it well. I will keep your secrets Midou-kun"

"Thanks thread-spool", Bans eyes gleamed with humour for a second. Thosi..."

"No Ban Midou d..d… San. Please do not make sure a request of me." Uryu pushed forward, knelt to meet Ban's eyes. "You have made your preference clear, please do not question honour. You have to know my loyalty."

Ban's blue eyes, stared at the man before him for a second, a silent message passed between the two men and Ban nodded his head once. Uryu stood and walked back to stand beside Juubei.

"Kuroudo Akabane?" Akabane had now stood on the Ginji-less side of Ban, checking his pulse and temperature. He raised an elegant brow, "ne Midou, though Lady Poison is usually by partner on recovery, I am sure we come to an agreement. My silence... in exchange for you going to bed right now and not leaving until your pulse rate and blood pressure normalizes." Akabane said his eyes hardening in concern. A scalpel appeared in graceful fingers "You really can't afford to loose more blood Midou-kun, so I strongly suggest you shut and obey the Doctors (my) orders. We are leaving now. Ginji-Kun pick him up and bring him along please."

"Yes Akabane" Ginji said picking up Ban in a fireman's lift.

"Gin put me down arrrrhhhhh Akabane stop giving me orders... Awwww. Akabane stop okay okay .."

Ban's complaints faded as the three left the cafe.

No words were exchanged as the audience slowly dispersed, contemplating what they has seen and how it had effected them.

--

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys this is chapter 2 of my story. Dying for reviews here. So please R&R and please tell how to improve the style etc.

Anyway some explaination is needed. LOTS OF SPOILERS. I am reading the TokyoPop version so I'm up to 25 of the Manga and of course the whole anime. The final Brain Turst battle bit is based on the scarce info I got of web-sites of the later mainstory line. So the story's meat comes from the first 25 of the manga and bits of the anime thrown in.

refer to items I can elaborate on, once I fnish this and the next chapter which have been begging me to finish. To continue though requires some feedback please. Anyway enjoy.

Get back Control of the Reitei (part 1)

It had been six months since Ban's training had begun. Not that anyone realised that Ban was in training, after all it only lasted a minute in the real world. Ban however had lived a life-time in those months. He used Aliara's mirror (as he had named it) on days where he had no recovery missions or when the recovery had been completed without the Jagan being used up. He did this during showers or when he was alone. He didn't want people not Ginji, not Akabane, not anyone to know that he was changing. He was desperately trying to hide the changes, in truth not from them, but from himself. And as long as he continued to pretend nothing was different no one treated him differently and as he had never used what he learnt outside the mirror world, life went on as normal. Though it did surprise Ban that no one had bugged him about the night of the ritual, in fact they all seemed to carefully avoid the topic. Ban did wonder what was it about their reactions to the ritual that made them so recalcitrant - but he was not so curious to bridge the silence at this time.

Time unfortunately is the enemy. And Ban's time of hiding was going to come to an abrupt end.

-- --

Ever since the Battle with the Brain Trust, the Lightning Emperor had seemed to have disappeared. Ginji knew that He was not dead, it was more like the Emperor had gone dormant, he was still inside. He could use his electricity and while to others it seemed that Ginji was fully functioning, to Ginji it felt as if a part of him was permanently numb. Ginji would never admit it aloud, (he knew Ban-Chan knew of course) but he missed his inner Self. During the battle of the Divine design and the final Battle with the Kirudo he had almost harmonized with the Lightning Emperor, maybe because both those times, the Emperor had been summoned rather then forced into being and maybe because both had occurred outside the Limitless Fortress. Ginji recently had begun to feel uneasy. Initially he felt secure that the world would really not need the Emperor's power, now he was beginning to worry. Ever since... (_the day Ginji absolutely, totally, completely REFUSED to think about... seeing Ban-chan like ..No .. Pizza, Ramen ummmm..._) Ginji would at times see a distant look in his partners' eyes, a waiting, a subtle tensing of muscles, that told Ginji, Ban was expecting trouble. Big trouble. And Ginji feared that if he could not awaken his sleeping self and harmonize with him better, he would not be able to help Ban -much- against very powerful enemies. But Ginji being Ginji didn't dwell on these thoughts too much, and knew that he would find a way to be at Ban-Chan's side no matter what.

Time would see this come to pass

-- --

There are many levels in any government, some so deep that all except those involved have forgotten their existence. With its emergence at the time of World War II, this was a secret facility set in Nagasaki. Built deep into the earth, by those of influence who had intelligence that a great weapon may be unleashed on the city. Instead of warning, of caring, they deemed that information and power were more important, and set a facility deep underground, so that the actual impact of the A-Bomb was monitored and studied, the energy released harnessed to fuel the facility. After the War the government had chosen to bury the facility, however power like this is not easily buried. In secret 2 scientists continued the facility, using funds from their ground breaking findings on radiation and weaponry, the facility thrived in private. However all things got old, and Dr, Akihito the current head scientist of the facility had been searching for a new energy source. He had found the potential source almost 7 years ago. Being the deliberate, thoughtful and analytical man he was, he studied, and planned for all contingencies. Even with the latest developments, he had enough biological, psychological and bio-energy readings of the target and the other parties involved to ensure his success.

His time had come – to make his facility the best in the world. He needed the target, and then he would use the bonds the others had with the target to ensure his success. For they would come and he would use them.

--

"_Arrrggghhhhh.. Baannn-Chan stooppp!!"_ Unfortunately the 360 on Nitro was not know for its turning or stopping ability, and the little car slammed into the back of the truck – Half a ton of sea-weed spilled on the quivering two Chibbi's in the seats.

Half an hour later, two stinky retrievers, covered in greenish slime, burst happily into the Honky Tonk. "Gee that was brilliant Ban-Chan, I haven't had so much to eat since Akabane-san took us to the all-you-can-eat Buffet."

Ban grinned at his satisfied partner, "All in a days' work for the invincible Ban Midou" handing over the recovered briefcase to Hevn. "Ban-kun" said Hevn, "I strongly suggest you go shower, NOW, Akabane's due back from his Transport mission soon and he may not be amused."

"Damn you're right, Ginji, dibs on our shower" Ban dodged his partner and rushed off to their nearby apartment. The penthouse was of course Akabane's, he spent many a night there, but he and Gin maintained the smaller apartment, for times like this.

Ginji, winched as he felt the seaweed become sticky, "Well, actually this sucks, ok I'll take a dip in the fountain." He said as he saw the pained look on Hevn's and Natsumi's face when he came into sniffing distance.

Ginji jumped feet first into the fountain. Sure people stared, but he was used to it. The water was refreshing and the sun felt good on his now damp skin.

_THWAK!! _His fist moved without thought, and deflected a missile that aimed at his arm. Eletriciy crackled. 4 men stood in the trees, the leader smiled at Ginji and gestured at the families playing by the fountain. "Tut, tut, tut. The water will conduct your power Ginji Amano, and we wouldn't want the children hurt would we." The man said pleasantly.

"Damn" Thought Ginji, he leapt out of the fountain, aiming for the least populated area, as he landed a gas bomb rolled at his feet, and exploded, noxious fumes filled the air. Ginji grabbed the people near him, tossing them out of the area of the gas, he held his breathe for as long as he could, until the 5 picnickers were safe. His world started to dim as he now tried to evade the fumes himself, "BAN-CHAN!!" he choked out as his world turned black.

"Ginji" Ban felt the bond with his partner jerk. In a flash he was out of the shower, he grabbed a pair of shorts, and shot off in the direction of his partner's energy. In less then a minute he was in the park. Picnickers mingled around in panic, sirens from a distance could be heard. Ban's eyes swept the scene, his nose twitched as he smelled the knock-out gas, (_Damn Gin learn to control your breathe already!!_). Neatly folded on the side of the fountain was Ginji green vest, and on the vest was a logo of what looked like a mushroom, with a target at its Base. And a short note "In 36 hours the Lighting Emperor will be in our control"

"Bastards!! Challenge me will you!! Ginji, hold on I'm coming." Ban crushed the note. He needed information fast. Paul was good MakubeX was better. Both together could filter out ever secret in the world. Ban made the calls, resigning himself to the consequences.

He then noticed that every eye in the park was on him, male and female. He cut a rather fine figure, in nothing but damp shorts standing in the sunlight, barking commands on Ginji's mobile Ban felt his face redden, cursing he slipped on Ginji's vest, and was suddenly swamped by people trying to give him their business cards and phone numbers.

A half hour later, a now dressed Ban walked into the Honky Tonk where a crowd had gathered.

"That was quick, Paul and MakubeX are as big a gossip as ever." Ban said ironically, NOTHING would make him admit to the worry and relief he felt at the moment.

"Midou-san", Juubei said, "MakubeX, sent me and Toshiki when he identified the logo, that you described. It represents and organization, called the EarthSun that is currently heavily involved in mechanical and chemical warfare. They are said to be on the cutting edge of robotic weaponry and are rumoured to be the source of some of the most dangerous designer and mind altering drugs around."

"Wow, I didn't know Needles could say that may words in a single sentence" Emishi said, before continuing, "MakubeX, felt that since the Lightning Emperor seems to have disappeared, the EarthSun may plan to use drugs to awaken the Raitei."

_Bang!_! The support pillar crumbled to dust at the force of Ban's fist. _"Drugs, Danmmit! They are gonna drug GIn. Shit!! I'll fucking destroy them_!!"

"Would something like that work?" I mean it's the Raitei.. He has disappeared, could drugs bring him back?" asked Shido, growling at the thought of artificial substances been used on his leader.

"Well", Kazuki said thoughtfully "The drugs would definitely affect Ginji, and Raitei used to awaken when Ginji lost consciousness. But I doubt that alone will be sufficient, The Raitei hasn't awaken at in since the fall of the Brain Trust, even when Ginji was knocked out and in need. Electro-shock would not work on Ginji, could a drug be manufactured to target such a specific part of the brain?"

"To be frank I doubt I could even begin to create a poison that could impact the Lightning Emperor – without destroying Ginji in the process." Said Himiko, walking in with Akabane by her side. "Hevn gave us a head's up on the situation, so what's the plan?"

"We get Ginji back," Ban said flatly, "Whatever it takes, we get Ginji back! Everything else is freaking details." Ban shook with the fury of his emotions.

"Midou-Kun" Akabane said softly, moving beside his lover, "They will need more then drugs to awaken the Raitei, Ginji-kun is not moved to his best when only he is in danger. (Ban paled as numerous scenarios began running though his head) They know we are going to come for Ginji so this whole deal will be a trap.. hehehe. Oh my this is going to be fun."

"Is fun all you care about?" burst out Toshiki, "You don't deserve…" (Toshiki broke off glaring at the transporter.)

"Deserve what… hmmm? Be careful boy, you have no idea as to what I am, my determination to keep Ginji alive is far more then yours, (Akabane's eyes hardened and scalpels flashed for a second) It just that… there is nothing to stop me enjoying myself too, huh?"

Paul's computer beeped, breaking the tension a little, "Ban, I have the coordinates of the EarthSun, I am going to owe favours for the rest of my life, but I have the location. Its, its in Nagasaki, Oh my god!! Guys the facility is under Ground Zero."

Shido : "Are we sure Ginji has been taken there?"

Ban : "Most likely, I…I.. feel he is moving further and further away, and the direction is south of here."

Akabane : "Well they have so kindly invited us to their base, it would be terribly rude of us to not turn up now wouldn't it. How shall we proceed?"

Hevn : My contacts will have a plane ready for us in 3 hours, the flight will be about 2 hours. Sorry guys, that is the fastest I could get. (Looking at Ban and waiting for an explosion)

Ban : huh? 3 hours. Good that will give us all time to prepare. Guys, don't take this lightly, the people doing this have I am sure been planning for a long time. And as they know we are coming they would be preparing for us. As MakubeX did, only this time we don't know the terrain and we don't know the enemy. Not that it matters, but get prepared, whoever's going, I'll meet you at the airport.

Ban walked out followed by Akabane, the rest of the group looked at each other in growing concern at the abnormal reaction of the Jagan master.

As they turned the corner Akabane's hand went around Ban, "I'm sorry Midou-kun, but you do know that whatever you are planning - Ginji-kun will be heartbroken if you do not emerge whole" Ban sighed, and just for a moment let himself lean on Akabane. "Akabane, there is nothing to debate, we're getting Ginji back. Those bastards are attacking his mind. I have NO intention to losing to those cowards."

Ban turned suddenly, purposely knocking Akabane's hat off, as he grabbed the slight man, around his waist. Ban took the lips of the transporter without invitation. Plundering, demanding immediate surrender. The air crackled as strong wills clashed, and then broke as Akabane gave in to the power and demand of Ban's lips, Ban hands, his scent and feel.

After a moment, a minute, an eternity, Ban broke away. He looked deep into the passion-filled eyes of his lover, "Jackal, I need to go. I will meet you at the airport. I think I know the plans of the enemy, and I believe I know how I can counter them; I need to prepare. Okay? I can't share at the moment. Trust me?"

Jackal, stroked Ban's neck for a moment, then nodded. Ban gently now kissed Akabane's forehead, let him go and walked away to make preparations.

Akabane watched his lover walk away. Scalpels lengthened from clenched fists. Anger rose in his blood. How dared they!! How DARED they hurt his beloved!! How DARED they touch Ginji!! Wind whipped around the transported in response to his energy..

In truth Ginji had been the first to give Akabane enjoyment by his very presence, to have fun without killing was something that the Dr. had lost the ability to do before meeting the Getbackers. It had been amusing to lose to Ginji, through a trick, a trick that Akabane had since made ineffective. Ginji was not Akabane's equal in battle, Raitei maybe – but not Ginji. To fascinate the Jackal, much more was needed.

Ban Midou had at first drawn the Jackal as he needed to fight him, to conquer him. He had desired to see those eyes flash in battle.

In full combat with the Raitei, it had come as a shock when his bloody sword, an extension of his blood, had pierced the Jagan user, marking him. Ban's blood had mixed with his, and engulfed the Jackal, with Ban's lifeforce. In that second, he had sampled the strength, and the fire of the youth, he felt the determination, the will, the intoxicating magic and above all tasted a tiny bit of the depth of Love the Jagan user was capable of. The memory even at this moment made the Jackal shudder in pleasure.

As the Lightning Emperor disappeared in sorrow, he felt a similar emptiness swell in himself, his relief when he heard the familiar sound of the lighter, shocked him so much, that his eyes had for once, gave away his inner feelings.

Then the courting had begun. A small gift, tossed casually on a boat, an admittance of fascination, battles that left the transporter wanting, yearning for more, and more. Working with the retreiver had been heady as well. Ban's sheer brilliance in battle, the skills and intelligence of the younger man drew him. Ban is the only other in this line of work with whom Akabane could talk arts, music and culture. Most of all what had enticed Akabane was the mystery, the dicotomy Ban presented to his own life. Akabane has always sought to see himself at a 100, at his absolute limit, Ban had seemed to mock this goal. His "Pandora's box", Akabane had always felt he had a limit, though he did not know death.

Ban however did know death, but he didn't seem to know limitations. Just as the transporter thought he saw the extent of Ban's power, it grew..._exponantially_. And as Ban's powers grew so did Akabane's fascination with the young man.

Akabane knew the moment his battle lust turned to pure lust. He smiled as he remembered, it amused him that Ban for all his awareness had not recognized that moment. Then later when they had shared their first kiss, or more appropriately Akabane had taken the first kiss from the stunned Getbacker, the courting took a turn. Ban had not allowed Akabane the dominant position for long, and after their true battle of dominance, to his surprise Akabane had found that he actually revealed in his own surrender. That moment of orgasm, when the Jagan master finally surrendered leaving a part of himself deep inside Akabane, filled him and fed the hunger in his soul more then the blood of weaker creatures ever could.

Warrior to warrior the Snake had coiled around the Jackal seducing it, conquering it, and in doing so opened rusty doors caked in blood in the transporter's soul. Slowly but surely Akabane had again begun (or was it for the first time) enjoyed being alive.

While they have had no other lovers this past year, Akabane knew magic, and accepted that exclusivity would soon not be in the cards. However Akabane also knew that in many was the Jagan Master was HIS and the demands of magic would tear at Ban's hidden heart. Ever since _that_ night, the Jackal having understood more of what had transpired then the others, had begun making plans to ensure that no matter what was demanded of Ban, he would always have a place by the Witch Kings' side.

Now they had taken Ginji, planned to drug him. Ginji was dear creature to Akabane, though he could not explain how. Rage filled the transporter once again, Akabane hoarded the rage, sharpened it, coated it in his blood, and smiled as it would make him all the deadlier in the comming battle. The tinkling sounds of knives were all that was heard as the transporter made his way back to the Honky Tonk.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Part 3, darn I am enjoying this so much this chapter has gone way longer then I expected. PLEASE review - what you like, what you dont like...

Anyway, this is battle orientated chapter. As the group go to get back Ginji. Enjoy.

I own nuts -- except for a rather twisted imagination. I think Ban would enjoy.

--/

"So how do we get in?" The small group stood in the basement of a printing press in Nagasaki, Paul had identified this as the entryway into the EarthSun labs.

"Since we have no idea of the terrain, let me handle this," Hevn took out a small device from her waist and scanned the door. After a few uummm, ahhh and head nodding, that throughly impressed her audience, she turned the handle. "It was open" smug smile "looks like they are expecting us."

GAHHHH!! (frozen Chibi group)

The group walked down a narrow staircase that came to another fortified steel door. Hevn moved forward to scan the door, only to be blocked by Juubei. "Ms Hevn, there is something not right with the door, I 'see' haze moving on the door, it may be dangerous, to scan."

Ban's eyes scanned the stairwell, he saw a tiny hole, on the ceiling just above the door. "so I was right, Damn!!"

"Well then" said Akabane, " We best take out the door from a distance." his scalpels gleamed as they left his hand, the force of the hit, caused the door to collapse in pieces, triggering the acid that had been set to splash on anyone examining the door, physically or mechanically. Now the acid sprayed harmlessly on the ground. As they crossed the threshold, avoiding the acid soaked areas, Ban looked straight-up at the hole in the ceiling and smiled, sapphire eyes gleaming.

"_Ban-chan..." the figure suspended in the middle of an alien looking machine sighed in relief- that was short lived. "Ahh.. your friends are finally here, good. Now we can speed-up the process." Dr. Akihito said in a smug knowing tone. "Come boy, why not stop fighting the drug, just relax. Enjoy the show, and let the Raitei out. I am being kind you know, I could give you pure dose of the Drug, that WOULD force the Raitei out. Hehehe.. even I would admit that would be rather hasty. I have studied your little group – know their abilities and their weaknesses. I do believe watching them get hurt, killed even, while you are so helpless is the best way to draw out the dormant Emperor- no?" smirk_

_Electricity surged around Ginji... only to be absorbed by the machines, the scientist laughed, checking the output absorption rate "You need to do better then that boy, we need more power to feed the traps for your friends, so keep doing that huh! So nice of you to help destroy them" _

"_Bastard!!" Ginji choked out, as he tried to curb his emotional electric discharge. He called out mentally "I'm sorry everyone, so sorry. Please, please be careful."_

The group stood in the middle of a room, now resembling a scrap yard. "Huh, it looks like out enemy is going to be machines, robots and technology." Kazuki said with a sniff, "how crude, (threads extracting into his bell) at least we don't have to hold back."

Juubei's needles hit six different points on the ceiling and the walls. "I know its a bit late, but I finally sensed all the cameras that were watching us."

"Well, good. I suspect traps is what we will have to worry about" Shido said "There is absolutely no animal energy in this place, but I do sense humans. They will probably attack when we least expect it and if we are fighting all out..."

Hevn looked around "Guys, don't get too confident ok. I know technology, these robots look like really old models. According to MakubeX this facility goes down nine floors. The sheer numbers of these machines will be a problem, not to mention the technology of the old models are at least 20 years old if not more. Don't take the newer stuff lightly." Hevn warned, she shook her finger under Kazuki's nose. "Now pretty boy, don't even say it. I need to be here, anyone else in this group know technology?"

Now free of foreign observers, Ban standing at the back of the group began chanting silently. He cast the spell that had taken him, two hours and a full day in Aliara's mirror to prepare (a minute in the real world). As he chanted, the group sensing energy turned battle -ready, and saw the the Jagan user surrounded in a blue-black nimbus chanting, head down and arms crossed. He suddenly raised his head, absolute blue reptilian eyes stared out at the group, for a second it froze them and seemed to pierce their beings. "_Sacrifice!_!" Ban shouted the last word of the spell, and wind energy whipped around the group staggering them, before being absorbed back into the Jagan user.

"Ban!! what was that spell? Its power..." Himiko was the first to break the silence. "Where did you learn that? I can't sense what you did?"

Ban smirked " I have forgotten stuff you have yet to learn kiddo, that was a small protection spell. . (_Himiko : stop with he kid already_) shall we go?" Ban once again took the lead pretending not to see the looks his male comrades were exchanging.

"That was a lot of energy for a protection spell, maybe it was because Ban's not used to casting spells" Himiko said shaking her head, "Hmmm" said Hevn watching the males silently follow Ban out the room " Do you get the feeling that we are missing something here?"

"Other than a useless Y chromosome?" the women grinned at each other and moving quickly to fall into place in the team. (Hevn generally took the middle position for protection)

Battle raged as the group made their way down the facility.

A corridor with moving laser beams, designed to slice the most agile going through, was taken out with a combination of reflective scalpels, corrosion perfume and well placed needles.

The group literally danced across a tiled room, where to step on a crack released a variety of weaponry, while fighting off hovering robots. Juubei and Toshiki never seemed to land as they destroyed robots in front of the thread-master, who in-turn caught shrapnel in flowing strands and guarded the steps of the coordinator. Graceful feet never came near a crack, but the nature of traps is to be unexpected, as Kazuki foot landed in the middle of a tile, the area exploded, glass, nails, darts and metal, hidden in a four-square foot area under the location exploded upward, with the intention to main, to rend, to sever and ultimately, destroy. Only the intent was not served as the Jagan user had managed to catch and toss both the coordinator and the thread-master out of harms way. He himself emerged seemingly unscratched, smirking at Himiko "See I told you I cast a protection spell, I am really the invincible- Ban Midou-sama".

Everyone laughed in relief, expect Akabane, walking to Ban a scalpel gently stroked Ban's cheek, "Spells have a price and a time limit – Midou-kun, what have you done eh? What was the 'sacrifice'" Ban eyes slid away from the concern ion his lovers eyes, "Ok, lets move Ginji is waiting."

On a pitch-black floor, sight was useless. Shido took the lead. Bat-senses coordinating the battle, as Juubei could only sense machines heat after they fired. Suddenly Shido screamed in pain as sonic waves hit the him, attacking heighten ears. The Jackal's less hampered by the dark, took point destroying the machinery hidden in dark patches in the room, the Jagan Master leaping over the Jackal, snake-biting hidden weapons in the ceiling above.

The robotic steam seemed never-ending. Robots in all shapes and sizes with different and at times unexpected weaponry attacked. None were a match for the group of course, but the sheer numbers were tiring, and as predicted the traps proved to be the most disturbing. That no major injuries had thus occurred could be a testament to their skill, sheer dumb luck or something else all together.

"_This is impossible... my traps were designed to exploit their strategies, yet they are still relatively undamaged." Dr. Akihito fumed. "Y..y..y..you underestimated my friends." Ginji said smiling, in spite of the growing numbness in his body and mind. Ginji was now feeling the drugs, they oozed into the barriers of his mind. (_Hurry Ban-chan_). Ginji felt the drugs reaching the place of the Raitei inside him, and for the first time in many months, he felt the Raitei stir, he felt a echo of searing pain. The Raitei had not healed, he was raw hurt, waking him now, like this, was premature, dangerous, and Ginji's fear grew. (_Please Ban-chan hurry_) "Well then" said the Doctor fiddling with his machine, "looks like we have to increase the dosage after all. Hehehe" Arrrrrgggghhhhhhh _

"Ginji?! Damn, we are too slow. I have a feeling that the 36 hour window has shrunk." Ban visibly had difficulty controlling his anger.

"If we move faster – we will set off more traps" Himiko had led the fight in the earlier floor, where toxins and poisons, were sprayed at randoms points during the battle. Only her direction, antidotes and a lot of careful maneuvering while breaking tin-cans had avoided major damage.

"Ok if we want to move faster, we cant be sloppy, I suggest we take a minute to catch our breathes. We have 4 floors to go and I don't see it getting easier. Drink this all of you" Hevn said passing around small containers that she had carried all this way. "Paul knew this would be a long battle, and since the terrain is unknown he prepared these for all of us, they are very potent, energy and recovery drink."

"Hey!! If Paul had this why hasn't he given us some earlier, that useless bastard!!" Ban went Chibi as the drink was really good.

"Cause its expensive" Hevn smirked, "and Paul said he'd have to charge 15 of any recovery fee for the drink, no Tab for this one. So you owe him 15 of this fee."

"But we are not getting paid.. Oh! 15 of nothing is nothing. Huh?" Ban laughed "Yeah!!"

"Its good to see Ban in his normal greedy self isn't it?" Kazuki said softy to the transporter.

"Hehehe Yes, he is rather cute when he is greedy." Akabane smiled at the pouting Chibi his hand going to his hat, "Huh!! now when did this happen" Akabane pulled his hat off in surprise. The once pristine hat was now discolored, acid burns and holes now appeared in the back of the hat. "Himiko, I guess I wasn't as careful as I though earlier," Akabane frowned "this was my favorite hat."

"Did you get in the way of my corrosion perfume, Akabane? I am sure none of the toxins earlier had this kind of effect."

"Ok enough of a break" Ban interrupted, "Akabane you can get the cost of the hat from the hind of the mastermind of this death-trap. Lets move."

The next room contained cyborgs, that mimicked the moves of the warriors adding lasers, flame throwers and other little surprises into the mix. The group now aiming for speed didn't hold back, scrap metal rained around the room, as each hit was aimed to destroy. Toshiki was going to hit full force at an enemy that appeared before him, when Ban pushed him out of the air, taking a it while knocking out the human enemy. "Careful, we have live one mixed in!!." he yell-out out to the group. "I would have killed him, thanks Ban Midou-san – that was careless of me." Toshiki now opened his senses to the flow of Chi around him, in seconds, he found and rendered impotent the 11 other humans hidden in the remaining 300 odd cyborgs.

The opening to the next floor was a trapdoor in the floor, as Ban snake-bit the trapdoor water gushed out. The floor below was submerged in water. "What!! this whole floor is underwater. Ideas anyone?" Ban snapped. Kazuki, stepped forward drawing his sensing strings, "The idea may be to tire us out, let me see if I can identify an opening. He sent the strings in the water. The heir to the Foochouin school, expertly maneuvered the strings through the dark waters. This is deep. There are no air-pockets, in the area, I feel things moving around. hmmm... I think I have found the exit. Its on the far side a circular door. There is a hollow sound coming from it. Its at least 500 meters from here. How long can we hold our breath? Its not a straight swim. I can draw air from my threads easily enough, my threads however will be much weaker as weapons underwater."

Shido : "Huh no problem for me, I'll mimic the dolphin so breath and location of enemies wont be an issue."

Himiko : "Holding my breath is no problem, but it will be too dangerous to use poisons underwater."

Ban : Who else will be hampered by the water? Don't be shy – we need to know.

Juubei : I will have to admit, I am not a strong swimmer. I can pierce a pressure point to moderate my breath, but that will hamper an arm and I have never tested my senses underwater.

Akabane : I have NO love of swimming underwater, Jackals swim with their heads up. However I can do what is necessary. (Ban frowned, for Akabane to even bring it up, meant there was more to it than he was letting on.)

Emishi : I'm fine with the water, we of the Rouran have specific techniques for underwater battles.

Toshiki : Nothing special either way.

"All right" said the battle genius, "We swim in a diamond shape, Monkey-tamer takes the lead, with sonar. Clown-face the right point and Sweaty-palms the left. I'll take the end point, water-snakes are after all the most poisonous. Thread-spool you're in the middle." (Wha..what." Both Kazuki and Hevn spluttered.)

"Hear me out, thread-spool is the only one who can replenish his oxygen, his main job will be to get air to anyone in trouble, hehehe, looks like needles may have to watch kimono-boy locking lips with others." heads turned to hide grins as both Juubei and Kazuki reddened. "Needles swim directly behind monkey-face, focus on following his chi, rather then the environment." (Juubei nodded thoughtfully) "Hevn, you're beside Emishi, and Himiko's with Toshiki. Akabane you're behind thread-spool (_thought : or right in front of me just in case_), Threads needs to be transported safely for all out sakes. Ok everyone. Move"

"_Huh! That boy is a true genius isn't he.. I couldn't have come up with a better battle formation myself." The doctor adjusted the chemicals flowing into Ginji. Ginji convulsed in pain, electricity began to spark uncontrollably from his limbs. "Yes boy, you know what they say about electricity and water, you are going to have such a nice present ready for your friends." sadistic eyes mocked, tormented brown ones. Nooooooo..._

The battle that followed, was..messy. Out of their natural element, reflexes slowed and for the first time that day mistakes were made. Robotic sharks. Eels and mer-creatures attacked. And while they were defeated, damage was done. As they neared the entrance, Ban suddenly felt Ginji's energy and understood the trap. He shot forward, -pushing past Kazuki, he unceremoniously grabbed Shido pulling him back. And using that force propelled himself forward, his fist slammed into the door. Springing the trap. Electricity was released by Ban's touch, electricity coursed through him, buffering the group. In spite of the shock Ban didn't hesitate, he tore the hatch open.

And fell five stories into a pool of water. Most of the group had the presence of mind and the grace, to twirl, dodge, jump and otherwise find a relatively clear spot to land. Hevn, unfortunately had neither, she hit the water and the Jagan user, who was forced underwater again. Toshiki was there, pulling Ban to safety. Ban slumped against him. His face was paler then normal, and while all the others had cuts and were bleeding, not a single cut marred Ban's smooth skin. While his clothes had taken a beating, the Jagan masters protection spell seemed to be working beyond all expectations.

Ban choose not to see the concern in the eyes of his comrades. He had slightly more then three hours before his spell ran out, and if they weren't out of the facility by then.. Ban forced his thoughts away from that and urged the group forward.

"How did you know about the trap Ban, dolphins can pick up electric pulses, and there was absolutely no trace of it before you touched the door." Shido asked as they made their way to the stairwell. "I didn't sense electricity, I sensed Ginji. That was his electricity they harnessed to the door."

"What" said Emishi "They used Ginji-san's power against us. That's.. that's just mean."

"Oh! If Ginji knew he was being used to hurt us, that along with the drugs may be enough to awaken the Raitei." Kazuki said

"You fools" Ban said softly, "Can't you sense it at all? All the traps that have hit us, have been powered by Ginji. That was the plan from the beginning."

"Well" said Hevn trying to ease the tension, "we actually came all this way relatively safely, no one really got hurt, so the plan has failed."

"Not quite, the Raitei is very near the surface, I think the drugs are really doing a number on Ginji. I.. I.. can feel him being swallowed by it. We have one more floor to go. Lets get Ginji back."

Unlike the other floors which had been stripped and prepared for battles, this floor was a deserted laboratory. At its prime more then a 100 scientists could easily work in the stations and offices that lined the huge floor. Now their footsteps echoed. Signs of a recent evacuation were visible, half drunk cups of coffee, rotting sandwiches, overturned chairs, all signs of a quick leave-taking. Something in one of the Labs caught Hevn's eyes, and she dashed into the lab before anyone could stop her. She emerged with what looked like form fitting dark purple- coveralls. "Look guys, these are made of material that can conduct and repel electricity. There are only 5 unfortunately. I think they'll be handy if we have to go up against the Raitei"

I took a few seconds for Ban to realize that the group was looking at him, waiting for his decision.. "Fine" he said, "Those that stand a chance of lasting more than 10 seconds with the Raitei get one. That means Akabane, Shido, Kazuki and myself. It doesn't matter who wears the 5th one, none of you are to even attempt to take on the Raitei." Ban said flatly. The other 4 fighters for once did not argue with this assessment. "Wait, Toshiki you get the last suit, but your job will be defense and if need be to guard the others in retreat, under no circumstances do you attack the Raitei. That is a direct order." Toshiki looked and Ban. A slight smile ghosted across his lips, as he accepted the suit and made a shallow bow .

"More good news." Hevn pleased to be actively contributing had been fiddling with one of the computers, "It seems that the emergency elevator is operational from this terminal. (_YOU mean we could have avoided the whole freaking battle?!_) It comes up in a different location from where we came in and it looks like it can only be activated from down here. So no we couldn't avoid it. Just count you blessings we have an easy ride out. And don't even bother asking if anyone wants to leave now!!"

"Huh?' Ban hadn't really been listening. He had caught sense of a being walking out of the shadows. The death aura was powerful, and the being glowed an eerie green.

"Good god", whispered Himiko, "That man's radio-active."

The group scattered as plasma shot out of the man's hands burning through the metal where it landed. Ban felt a stirring of a different energy, the Raitei was awakening. His mind calculated the odds as the being's radioactivity just burned threads, needles and scalpels before it came into contact with the being. The being was mindless but deadly. Any of the group could defeat him if they had time to study, but they didn't. Ban could feel the Raitei awakening, and only abnormal means would stop this creature fast.

"Go" he shouted, "leave this to me, go to Ginji, now."

"Ban how do you expect to defeat this thing alone." shouted Himiko, flaming the creature to no avail.

Akabane caught the arm of his transport partner dragging her away, "Lets go, Ginji's needs us, Midou-kun does not. Lets go"

The group moved leaving the Jagan master with the creature. Ban called on his magic...

_Ginji howled in agony as he saw Ban grab the door, and be electrocuted by his energy. Ban was in pain Ginji could feel it, real pain. He felt the Raitei howl, in agony as he awakened deep inside. Their essence danced around each other without grace, without fusion. Even in shared agony they could not harmonize. They could see their energies but could not bridge the gap between the two consciousness. Ginji wanted to bridge the gap, to ease the pain and loneliness the Raitei experience, the pain of dying of being ripped into atoms that this part of himself had suffered through. Try as he might he could not, and the Raitei's agony grew. Ginji tried to breech the agony, then to his horror he felt a new drug invade his system. This was now directly attacking his mind. It sought to kill the conscious mind of Ginji and give the Raitei free reign. There was no way for Ginji to fight off this attack. _

_But Ginji was not alone. The Raitei sensing the purpose of the substance, turned agony into fury. His furious energy lashed out at the substance, burring it, creating a barrier, to protect the better part of himself, that had slipped into total unconsciousness. Ginji had fought long to keep them sane, now it was his turn. And the force of the Raitei exploded outwards, with Ginji truly unconscious there was nothing to stop him._

They had moved much faster, than he had envisioned. HOW had they managed to avoid the traps without damage. One more obstacle and they would be a real threat to him. The scientist opened the safe box, and removed a syringe that contained a glowing blue liquid. The boy had somehow managed to contain the Raitei for this long. The machines told Akihito that the Raitei was tantalizingly close to the surface. This liquid would destroy the boys' mind totally – a pity that- but couldn't be helped. With the Raitei's energy powering his machine Akihito could seal off the room and use pure power to wipe out the retrievers. He put the machine to full absorption and injected Ginji for the last time.

Ozone filled the air, as the Raitei now stood crackling electricity in the bindings. Akihito smiled in triumph. "I have done what the brain trust could not, your power is now MINE, Lightning Emperor, you will feed my machines until you run dry." Maniacal laughter filled the room.

Flat empty, gray eyes turned to the scientist, "You are nothing, you don't exist disappear." Electricity coursed out only to be absorbed by the machine. "My machine can absorb up to 20 simultaneous lightning strikes, it is you who will disappear into it." Akihito said smugly watching the results.

Raitei lifted his head to the sky, and called!!

MakubeX computers went blank as more then 80 of the power of the limitless fortress, responded to the call of its Emperor. The clouds shattered around Nagasaki as lighting rained down on the deserted printing shop. The machine that had absorbed energy, went crazy as the electricity now controlled by living will, forced its way back to its master.

As the retrievers burst into the huge floor that had housed the trapped Ginji, they witnessed the machines in the middle of the room disintegrate into nothingness at the power summoned by the Raitei. The scientist that had been standing so smug by the machine, flew across the room, his body a shriveled mass as his blood had boiled into nothingness and his organs liquefied in seconds.

The Raitei stood with unseeing eyes before the retrievers.

"Ginji, Ginji, please wake up." Hevn called.

A force threw Hevn to the wall. "Ginji sleeps, I am the Raitei, I don't need you. Disappear!!" A ball of lightning flashed at the group. Toshiki created a Chi shield, that buckled under the force of the hit.

Kazuki and Shido both moved to take on the Raitei

"You are nothing I don't need you. Disappear!" Ban's prediction was wrong, the Lightning Emperor was at a 100, Ginji's consciousness was damaged and sleeping, the force that struck them hurled them both back in the corridor. They would not survive two more strikes.

The bloody sword, hissed as Akabane managed to turn the force of the strike away. The aura of power around him, created a protective field around the transporter. The Battle was as furious as it was short. Akabane sent a stream of scalpels at the Raitei, who battered them away unnoticed.

"You are nothing I don't need you. Disappear!"

Lightning flashed at the Jackal who dodged the attack.

"Bloody Cross" The force of the cross seemed to pierce the Raitei for a second, and the pain sent him over the edge. " I DON'T NEED YOU, DISSAPPEAR!!"

The Raitei "FLASHED!!" There was no way to dodge the continuous stream of electrical power that hit Akabane. Strings and Chi energy was send to form a defensive shield. They interrupted the stream, that, the electric repellent suit and the Jackal's unique energy combined to save the life of the Jackal. The strings pulled the bleeding semi conscious transporter to to group as they now sought to retreat.

The Raitei, slowly turned to the group, many were still trying to call Ginji as they backed away.

"You are illusions, you are nothing, I am the Raitei, I don't need you. DISSAPPEAR!!" A huge ball of lightning built in the Raitei's and he sent it straight at the retreating group.

It never reached them. A protective barrier stood between the Group and the Raitei. Shimmering with the colors of the rainbow, it absorbed the ball lightning without any noticeable effort.

The slim figure, in dark purple cover-suit trailed a thin line of smoke as he walked pass the group and beyond the barrier. "That will keep you from doing anything that Ginji will definitely regret. You lot stay there, don't interfere. It time for me to kick His Highness butt once again."

The Witch King had entered the battle.

--/

Am so tempted to continue with Part 4, but its midnight.. so pray tell how do you like the cliffhanger. I do hope this feels mean cause at leat I know you are enjoying the story. ;-P


	4. Chapter 4

Sincere thanks to all who have been reading, especially those who reviewed as well. narakunohime : thanks so much for the continous support.

Phew!! Busy week.. but Ban kept bugging me for his fight, so here it is.

Fair warning - there are spoilers. Even a direct quote from Manga 23. I totally give credit to the geniuses behind the GetBackers and I own nothing - cept the pleasure of the company of the GBs. yummy!!

-- Chapter 4

"YOU!! The Raitei thundered. "Disappear!"

A force wave similar to what had overcome Shido's and Kazuki's perfect defense, lashed at the Jagan user. Only he wasn't there. Ban moved below the Raitei's defenses landing a solid blow on the Raitei's upper thigh. Raitei retaliated with a fist to Ban's right shoulder, Ban kept moving sliding past the Raitei and flipping back on his feet in a single move.

The battle was joined.

The combatants stared at each other for a moment, Ban slipped his fingers in his pockets, and waited.

"Arrrgggghhhh!!" The Raitei called down a multitude of lightning blots, around and on the Jagan user.

The group watching gaped, as Ban seemed to phase in and out around the lightning, Not a single bolt seemed to touch him. It was inconceivable, impossible, for a human to move that fast.

Of course they were right, Ban had anticipated this attack. His spell linked his energy to that of a single lightning bolt, at each 10th of a second. The 'lightning' was what actually was moving Ban. He was getting electrocuted but only by a single bolt at a time, and this the suit could handle, shielding Ban totally.

The Raitei's frustration grew, at the failure of the attack. He lunged for the Jagan user, needing to feel the punch. Ban caught the fist, and was driven back into the wall. The Raitei's bones, crumbled in the force of the snake-bite, and Ban's blood boiled. Ban brought his feet up, as he freed the Raitei's fist, he moved moved the snake to his right foot and push-kicked the Raitei, freeing himself from the disadvantaged position. As Ban jumped over the Raitei to the middle of the room, the snake returned to his right arm. Ban immediately attacked, he dodged the lighting balls sent by the Raitei, feinting to right, Ban fist connected without warning to the Raitei left cheek, and it was the Emperor's turn to fly towards a wall. The Raitei's hit the floor halting his flight, he flew at Ban and as the two combatants crossed the floor over; 50 hits were exchanged in a second.

Though he healed immediately the Raitei HURT!! He focused electro-magnetic energy, magnetizing Ban's blood, and lifting him 10 feet off the ground. Sending a continuous stream of electricity at the Jagan user, surprising the stream was non-lethal meant to paralyze, since most was deflected by the suit Ban hardly felt the electrical current.

Ban puzzled crocked his head "This is a new trick Raitei, it might work on others. Not me, my magic is in my blood. you have to realize that this is all my blood will allow you to do? Try anything offensive and my blood will reject you."

"WHY ARE YOU CHEATING?!" The Raitei screamed.

Jaw's dropped. "Whhhaaattt?" Ban's question was echoed by the group.

"WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU HIDE FROM ME? WHY DO YOU CHEAT? YOU!!" The Raitei scream seemed torn from him.

Ban's eyes narrowed as something he had said to Ginji flashed in his mind. They were leaning against the ladybug on a sunny day in Shinjuku.. (follows is a flash back quote from GB Manga 23)

_Ban :".. Besides while the lightning lord has almost limitless strength... deep inside there is a part of him that is as weak as a pigeon."_

_Ginji: Really?_

_Ban : Well probably I'm the only one who sees it._

_Ginji : hmm.. (skeptical look on face)_

_Ban : The things humans can do alone are really limited. And that's the same for the lightning lord. -- End Flashback _

"You mean the suit? You call wearing the suit cheating?"Ban said as relaxed his body in the Raitei's hold, which was in a strange way rather comfortable, his mind calculating every possibility.

"YES, I can't feel you like before... WHY ARE YOU HIDING?" Raitei's frustration was centered in the question.

Ban:Fine, you don't like the suit Raitei? I'll get rid out it. If you let me just see Ginji

Raitei : I Cannot!! He is asleep, I cannot awaken him. I burned some of the things in Our blood, but he was already hurt. I don't like him sleeping. I cannot reach him. (The lightning chain that connected Ban and the Raitei pulsed again) Why do YOU hide from ME?

Ban : Alright, calm down, you don't like the suit, I'll lose the suit.

Hevn : Ban are you crazy!!

Shido : Snake Bastard!! You can't lose an advantage against the Raitei.

The Lightning Emperor turned to the group.

"The illusions are still here!!" his energy field spiked with rage. "You are nothing! Disappear!!" Lightning arched towards the group, the barrier held, but the rainbow colors seemed to fade.

The attack ceased, as Ban breaking free of the magnetic-field, sent the the emperor rolling to a crouch, as his fist once again slammed into the Raitei's jaw.

"Now, now" Ban said wagging a finger at the Raitei, "You know better then to look away from an opponent. Especially one who is willing to give you what you want." As Ban slowly unzipped the his cover-suit, never breaking eye contact with the Raitei, he ordered, "You lot stay out of this, no matter what don't interfere and don't draw his attention again. That barrier may not hold against more direct attacks." Ban stripped off the suit, he casually dropping it on the floor, standing before the Raitei in singlet and jeans, Ban smirked. "There, is that what you wanted?"

The Raitei, immediately sent a killing barrage of ball lightning at Ban.

Ban triggered a spell, now while both his feet were on the floor, he was grounded. This allowed the electrical storm sent by the Raitei to pass harmlessly into the Earth through magical channels. As both feet needed to be on the ground for this spell to work, its effectiveness was limited to the Raitei's distance attacks – which didn't last long.

The Raitei flashed blinding the Jagan user, and the kick to the stomach, sent Ban straight up to the ceiling, Ban leveraged off the ceiling and catapulted back at the Raitei. For the next few minutes, crackling electricity drowned the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, as a deadly dance flashed across the room. Fists and feet moved with murderous intent. Blows were exchanged faster than the senses could comprehend as the two combatants showed no mercy and gave no ground. All that mattered in those minutes were the battle, the universe narrowed to strike and counterstrike.

Then they broke apart, both were breathing hard, both now tasted copper. Ban's singlet and jeans hung on his slim frame in tattered clumps, shredded by the heat of battle. Blood dripped down his chest. "Damn you Ginji, wake up!! You Freaking eel, WAKE UP!" Ban burst out in absolute frustration.

"Why? Why him? (whisper)

I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUGHT! (growing scream)

I WAS THE ONE WHO WON!

I WAS THE ONE WHO ... DIED!!

BUT YOU WANT HIM!!

I PROTECTED EVERYONE!! NOT HIM!!" (the Raitei was screaming, with an agony of a soul that had been forgotten and left to bear an endless cold beating rain.)

WHY? Why? I protected everything, I am the Lightning Emperor. But I died, and there was nothing. I reformed slowly, yes, and saw all that was given to him. I am the Emperor, I was given nothing. WHY is HE given everything?."

The eyes of the Raitei seemed to leak electricity, Ban (and the others) were stunned. 2 almost separate souls now resided in a single body, the battle with the BrainTrust had tore both Ginji and the Raitei apart. While Ginji had felt a numb, the Raitei had been in agony. He had in a real sense DIED and as he had reformed he realized no one other than Ginji had moaned his passing. Where in the past he had been able to 'share space' with Ginji every now and then, since his 'death' he had been totally separate, trapped. He had tried, Ginji had tried, but neither seemed to bridge the space between them. The Raitei was hovering at the brink of madness, he NEEDED... and Ginji through the haze to the infernal drugs, felt the echo of the Raitei need.

Through the haze of pain and confusion, he willed a part of his awareness to raise above the drugs, he mentally tore at the barriers of haze, till he could 'see' the Raitei. Ginji reached for his wounded soul, and grasped – nothing,. There was chasm between them, that Ginji could not cross, a chasm that had nothing to do with the drugs, that even now tugged at Ginji's awareness seeking to drown it.

The electromagnetic pulse once again lifted the Jagan user off the floor, Ban winced as the continuous stream of electricity engulfed him once again. He waited, as the others for the first time saw the weakness of the Raitei that had been so apparent to Ban from their first meeting.

"Call your other!" The Raitei commanded, as he felt Ginji's faint touch fade out of reach, "Call your other, now! Ginji cannot awaken, and I will make you disappear. Let us finish this, call your Other - with him you can finish this, and you can have Him back. That is what you want! MAKE ME DISSAPPEAR OR I WILL MAKE YOU AND HIM DISSAPPEAR!!"

The Raitei's energy surged at the Jagan user in a deadly wave, and the wave broke as Ban used his magic as a buffer, allowed the painful but no-longer lethal wave to engulf him without retaliation. Without releasing himself from the Raitei's hold Ban said, "No, Asclepius will never feed on you or Ginji. I didn't need to call him then, and I sure as hell don't need to call him now to defeat you."

The Raitei smile, and that smile contained a chilling nothingness. "No you cannot just defeat me, Ginji cannot reach me, so to get him back, you must destroy me. Only you and the other have the ability to destroy me, and if it is you, this time my death will be a good one."

"NO! No fucking way in hell am I doing this shit again. You horse-shit Emperor there is no such thing as a GOOD DEATH! Why me?"

"You see me! Only you can destroy me, because only you see ME! All others who fight me are illusions, even the one who caused my 'death' was an illusion, that is why I could regenerate. Illusions cannot truly kill me. Only you see me, only you are not an illusion so only you can kill me." The Raitei seemed to take on a eerie calm as he explained how Ban could destroy him.

"That's right he never once called Ban an illusion or said he wasn't real." Himiko said softly to no one in particular. Heads nodded but fascinated eyes, never left the two in center stage.

"What do you mean "I am not an illusion"? Ban persistent, stalling for time, as he considered and discarded dozens of plans, to resolve the situation without killing the Raitei. He felt his desperation grow as he realized that all the ways to free Ginji would cause serious permanent harm to the Raitei or/and kill him, hurting Ginji in the process.

The Raitei's eyes bore into intense blue ones, "Only through Ginji's eyes did I see the world you see. When I awaken like this there is no color. When I see though my own eyes, I see the energy field that illusions generate, but there are no features no details, no substance. Things like that I make disappear. The first color I saw through my own eyes was Blue, your eyes, as we battled. I saw you. You, I see as real, with color, with substance. When you defeated me, I retreated in shock and he saw you. But I saw you first, you saw me, the first being to see me. The only being who can command me to sleep. The only being who has never had the sick scent of fear when around me, the only other being in this world who is real to me."

"You have never summoned Me, used my power. You have always sent me away. YOU HATE ME. YOU ONLY CALL GINJI. LETS FINISH THIS!!" The Raitei's energy now was erratic and fluctuating.

Ban feeling the limits of his magic approaching, broke the Raitei's hold, and walked to stand in front of him. "I never hated you Raitei," he said softly, "There has to be another way, what do you need? "

"A connection, a bridge" The Raitei's grasped Ban's forearms. "You can be the bridge. Only you are real, only you can reach us both. You are Ginji's, will you be mine as well?"

Now connected physically with the Raitei, Ban saw another way to reach Ginji. It would cross lines, that had so far shaped their relationship, it would have change all of them.

"Will you allow me to use the Jagan, Raitei? Remove the barriers from your eyes and I will use the Jagan, It will allow me to go inside you, I'll find Ginji and I will connect you with Ginji once again."

"Its not enough!" The Raitei thundered, "Will you call me? Give ME a more substantial bridge, give ME something that Ginji does not have. Balance MY Rage. SEE ME!!"

"Yes! I swear, before the full moon rises again, I will call you, I will give you whatever you need." As he said this, for the first time in all his dealings with the Raitei, he saw the barriers protecting the windows of the soul open, and the Jagan shot him deep into the consciousness of the Raitei.

It was a sea of energy, emptiness, filled with crushing responsibility, and an almost manic need to protect, to destroy threats regardless of the consequences. There was a newer pain caused by the death, a level of agony that was unbearable without outlet, without support.

Ban sent move of his shrinking reservoir of magic to ease this agony a little, then he pushed deeper into, following the faint pulse he knew was Ginji. He found a very battered Ginji curled in fetal on a table, (resembling the booths in the honky tonk) surrounded by waves of swirling darkness, that seemed to reach hungrily towards Ginji.

Ginji was fighting, them. His mental trauma had left visible wounds and scars on the psychic self that had manifested before Ban, in spite of them Ginji fought, and alone had held back the tendrils of madness that seeking to drawn him. Ban was awed for a second by the sheer will that his friend displayed in by his friend, for days he had managed to fight the most sophisticated drugs created to break the mind. (_How can you ever imagine yourself weak- is beyond me, Ginji._)

"Ginji!" Ban said softly.

The boy turned slowly in disbelief. "B..B..B..Ban?" Fearing a trick of the drugs, a shaking hand reached out, and was clasped firmly by a extremely familiar one.

"BAN-CHAN!!" – energy surged through Ginji, and he launched himself at his friend. The world receded for a second, worry, fear and pain disappeared, as the friends, the soul-brothers, the Get Backers, were reunited.

"Come on Ginji, the Raitei is waiting." As the turned, the room dissolved and they stood in before a chasm. On their side the area was littered souvenirs, trinkets, pictures, pockets of areas that resembled the Honky Tonk, the park, the 360, their apartment, Madoka's home and even parts of the limitless fortress. Pictures of all their friends littered the area, Ban couldn't help but notice her was a prominent part of the display. All the life, and color in Ginji's memories were represented in this area.

The Raitei stood on the other side, and on his side was almost nothing, The whole area was made up of the worst, most violent slum of the limitless fortress, electricity was a living presence. By the Raitei's feet was a gray statue of Ginji as a young boy, frozen in a moment of fear and loss. The Raitei in the middle seemed himself as lonely, as lost, as disconnected for life as a statue. Curled on an overhang just above the Raitei was a statue of a large obsidian snake, the obsidian glowed a silky black, and the the only source of color in the area was the blue sapphires sparkling as the serpent's eyes.

And Ban understood.

"Ginji you have a choice here, I can destroy the Raitei, without damaging you from in here, I can go to the moment of his Birth and stop his formation, so that he can disappear. It would be painless for the Raitei and you wouldn't be damaged. You'd have the electric power as now, and you would never again be swept away by the power again."

"Or else?" Ginji asked looking up at Ban with thoughtful eyes.

"Or," Ban said taking a deep breathe "I could be the the bridge. The link for you to harmonize, to bond with each other. I think, you may be able to share power and control. But there is a price and it will disrupt your normal life Ginji, it will change a lot of things."

"You are wrong Ban-Chan, its not my choice. Its yours" Ginji said gently, his hand touching Ban's cheek, forcing eye contact. His eyes shining with an empathic awareness. "Either way, you pay the price and I benefit. I know you don't want to make the Raitei disappear."

"He's a part of you Gin, and I did see him first... (_Ban hesitated)_ But Ginji, the bond will need to be renewed at intervals. And you love Natsumi..."

"And I love you Ban, I think as much as I needed the Raitei, I didn't Love that part of myself. So when we disconnected, no matter how much I missed him, I couldn't bridge this chasm. But you Ban-Chan. You love me and cause Raitei is a part of me, you love too him don't you, (_you big softy_)." Ginji said smugly. (Ban's fist landed on the top of Ginji's head) "Aw, I love you the same way Ban-Chan, err.. not physically, of course. And if I can live with the memories of the bad stuff the Raitei did, I.. I.. think it would be nice to have some good memories of when its him in the world. And since I experience what happens with the Raitei's like a dream, anyone I am with will have to accept that." Ginji said with determination. "If its ok with you Ban-Chan, be our bridge and I think all of us will be stronger. OH WAIT what about Akabane-san will he be mad?"

"The Jackal" Ban said with a fond smile "I think has understood more than I have myself. Ginji one, last thing. After this, I think I will have come to the end of my magic and my energy. I suspect that I will be unconscious when you awaken. (_What Ban-Chan - no!!_) Its ok Gin, I need you to do two things. First, get yourself and me out of here and to a hospital as fast as you can, and second remember I know what I am doing and what I did was MY choice, give me credit for my choices and you are forbidden from blaming yourself. Clear"

"Ban-Chan.."

"Ginji, promise!!"

"I.. I'll try Ban-Chan. Ok"

"Right, lets do this," stepping away from Ginji, Ban sauntered forward and walked right off the edge of the chasm.. Circles of intense blue light appeared under the feet of the Jagan user with each step he took. As he reached the opposite side, the circles expanded and a solid blue bridge, laced with patterns of lightnings and snakes, bridged the chasm.

Ban stretched out both hands, "Come" he ordered.

Ginji and the Raitei, both took uncertain steps towards Ban, Ginji clasped Ban's right hand, just as the Raitei clasped his left, and they connected. Lightning from both channeled through Ban, first the two streams seemed to fight, to collide with each other. Then the witch king sent his presence through both, and using this as a guide, the two energies slowly entwined, merging into one stream of flowing energy, connecting the three.

Ban deliberately released Ginji's hand, turning to the Raitei, "Now we finish this, its been just a moment"

The inner world shattered. The Raitei was still grasping Ban by his forearms in the middle of the battle zone. The Raitei's energy still danced erratically - the vast energy of the Raitei could not be released in a Jagan.

"I am sorry" The Raitei said into blue eyes, and his arms went around the slim waist of the Jagan User. The Raitei drew the Ban, flush against himself "Even this forgive me, and please remember the promise" The Raitei whispered into Ban's ear, caressing it with his lips. Then raising his head, the Raitei released!! ALL the accumulated power of the Raitei was released in an instant, INTO the Jagan user. Ban's body arched, his limbs hyper-extending in agony, Ban mouth opened in a silent scream. The last of his magic filtering the Raitei's power releasing it without bringing destruction. Without causing the 8 levels of building to crumble down on the heads of all in the room. The energy released as light was intense.

As sight returned, the group saw a sobbing Ginji cradling the slumped body of his partner.

Shido reached them first, "Ginji, Ginji. Are you alright, here let me take the snake-bastard." he said reaching for Ban.

"NO!!" Ginji's head jerked up and he drew Ban tighter in his embrace. Electricity crackled around him for a second. "Shido, everyone, the drugs are still in my system, the Raitei is holding it back now, burning them out of me. Our merging however is very fragile, we need to have contact with Ban-Chan to maintain the merge, while we get out of here and he burns the drugs away. Help me, but please don't try to take Ban-Chan from us. It would be dangerous"

Akabane resting two fingers on Ban's neck decided for the group, "That will be alright. Midou-kun's pulse if strong. Did he give you any instructions Ginji-kun?" an elegant eye-brow was raised.

"eerrr.. emm ya Akabane-san, Ban-Chan said we needed to get him and myself to a hospital immediately and that I am not supposed to feel guilty for his choice. What does that mean?" Ginji asked still a little mystified and worried, Ban _hated _hospitals.

Akabane tensed "It means that Midou-kun has been naughty - keeping secrets, it means we go to a hospital now, and it means that we will not stop, nor will I forgive any who slow our progress. We run for the entrance. Ginji-kun will carry Midou-kun and if he falters we will carry you both, No resting, We move NOW!"

Akabane barked the last word. He propelled Ginji forward, and the both began to run, the rest silently followed. As the intensity of the Jackal spread, they moved with gathering speed.

--End Chapter 4

What exactly has Ban done?? I know, I know - want me to share. Review please style wise especially. Did you like the fight? Truthfully even without reviews I HAVE to finish the next chapter. Ban and the Reitai would never forgive me if I didnt, And given not being overwhelmed at work - am hoping to finish it real fast. Hugs to all readers. _SunHawk_


	5. Chapter 5

FireRose : thanks for the review, it brightens my day to see reviews. grin Anyway the truth is since this was my first fanfic, I didn't realize until Chap 2 or 3 that I had the no anon – review on. All reviews welcome.

Juniperbreezie : Well read and find out, what Ban did. I hope it was worth the wait.

Dragon77 : Updated soon as demanded

narakunohime : thanks again.

Hey readers, I do seem to like torturing Ban – I think I sortta work with the no pain no gain principle. Anyway - enjoy the read.

--

With Akabane leading the way, the group backtracked to the controls of the elevator. Hevn quickly going forward to check the controls.

"So that's how Ban stopped that thing," Shido said with an approving nod, "impressive" (_I'll say it aloud as long as snake for brains is unconscious_...)

"Ban encased that beast in Carbon, nice."

"This is not working guys" Hevn said, fiddling frantically with the controls. "Its not my fault, I cant do anything (_worried look at Akabane_) there's just no power what so ever."

"I'll take care of that" Ginji said, "what do I hit"

"Ginji-kun" Akabane looking a little conflicted said, "You are hurt and the Raitei is close, it may be best if we just ran, Midou-kun seems to have stabilized and he will not want you damaged further."

"I can do this Akabane, I have to... I think something is really wrong, Ban-chan seems the same, but... but my instincts are screaming. I think you are right, we need to move fast." with that Ginji began building an electrical change, he released it into the emergency generator of the elevators, and lost the energy he had to keep himself upright.

Toshiki caught the exhausted boy, he had drawn on his reserves to power the generator, and could not distract the Raitei who was totally focused on slowly burning the drugs away. He in truth did not have the strength to carry Ban, but the fear of losing his hard won control, had him tightening his hold.

"This is ridiculous". Shido said. "Toshiki, we carry the both of them". Linking forearms, the two cradled the half unconscious Ginji, and Ban, between them. The group ran to the elevators. The ride was a slow one, but was definitely faster then going on foot. Ginji allowed himself to sink almost into unconsciousness; his only conscious thought was to hold on to Ban.

Initially they rode in silence, which was unsurprisingly broken by Hevn, "Mmm. Akabane, Ban-kun, hates hospitals, he has been hurt much worse than this before. Why would he have asked Ginji to take him to one? Is it really for Ginji's sake – because of the drugs?"

"How am I supposed to know why?" Akabane said with a delicate shrug. "Midou-kun has been especially secretive during this mission. And he does seem stable, so we are going to go as fast as we can, precisely because I can't imagine why. This curiosity is rather enjoyable, however I am getting rather tired of it, and if Midou-kun does not explain himself soon.." a misleadingly delicate looking scalpel emerged, and Akabane tapped it on his lips, looking flinty eyes at the Jagan user.

Throats cleared, feet shifted, eyes slid uncomfortably to the scalpel. Hevn regretted bringing up the issue. (_How in holy hell does Ban sleep with this guy?_) Shido thought. Even while reacting to the scalpels, the entire group admitted silently that they shared the Jackal's growing frustration.

The elevator jerked to a stop. The group emerged in what appeared to be a basement of an unfamiliar building. Seven automatics were immediately pointed at the group.

"Rats can't leave this ship, the boss said to kill…" That was as far as the leader got. 7 crimson Js appeared as Akabane barked. "DON'T just stand there move!"

For once no one saw fit to argue. Since stray bullets may have hit their incapacitated members, most of the group silently applauded the action. And most were relieved that Akabane had found some outlet for his frustration.

As the group burst out of the building they were greeted by..

"Paul-san, Maria, what are you doing here?" gasped Himiko. Staring in shock at the owner of the Honky Tonk and the scantily clad witch who were both seated in a small bus.

"Providing transport" snapped Paul, "Get in – and no lip."

The bus sped off, leaving Emishi, (the last on) clinging for dear life as Paul floored it before he had both feet in the bus.

"You trying to kill me me, you red-head Java jock!"

Paul didn't bother to respond, In less then 2 minutes the bus pulled into the emergency room of a small hospital, Ginji smelling the hospital smells, his task done, allowed himself to relax, and the Raitei seemed content to return to his normal place in Ginji's psyche. The initial examinations of nurses found both to be stable, Ginji was now semi-conscious, since he needed blood tests to ensure the drugs had been burned from his system and since Ban was still unconscious the two Get Backers were whisked away by hospital staff.

Only then did Maria explain, that she had felt Ban cast a very powerful spell and then lost contact with his energy as they had gone underground. Curious she had cast a seeing spell, and all that had told her was that the group were going to need medical care as soon as they emerged. Since she wanted to know what spell Ban had cast, she had gone to Paul and both had flown to Nagasaki, renting the bus at the airport. When the warehouse had been destroyed by the lighting strikes, Paul had used more contacts – and found the secondary exit.

"What the hell is going on here?" A harried doctor, thundered slamming out of the inner rooms. "Who brought in that black-haired man, I want explanations NOW!!"

The nurse who had wheeled Ban away followed at a run behind, her face was pale and her previously clean uniform was now splattered with blood. "Doctor please you need to see this!!" She dragged the doctor back into the examination room. The group followed at a run.

"Why is Midou-kun bleeding!!" the Jackal asked in a voice more dangerous for all its softness.

"You tell me," Dr. Katou (from his badge) demanded. "HE was fine, then suddenly blood spurted out and this" The doctor yanked off the bloody-blanket (a cloth shielded his private areas the rest of his body was bare). Ban's lower torso and legs, were covered with dozens upon dozens of vicious cuts. "Explain to me" Dr. Katou grated out with clenched teeth, "How in God's name does metallic bits suddenly appear in the body of a person in hospital!!"

Even as he said this the Jagan user screamed in pain, and blood splattered across the room. Before their eyes, skin split, as a deep jagged cut appeared running from his left wrist to his elbow.

Medical staff sprang into action, "BAN-CHAN", Ginji hearing his partner's scream had left his sick bed and barged into the room. The nurses following him, wordlessly backed out of the room, intimidated by the aura of violence and anger, emanating from iwithin. Kazuki and Paul caught Ginji, the rest scanned and rescanned trying to identify the source of the attack.

"Is the treat mechanical?" Juubei asked his finer senses picking up nothing.

"Noo", moaned Maria, she had at first been too shocked to react – now she turned to the group, her dusky skin taking on an ashen pale color. "Its impossible, impossible. That's spell doesn't even exist anymore... Tell me, Ban cast a powerful spell before you went deep underground, can you remember any of the words in the spell." She demanded of the group.

"Maria-san he mumbled most of the spell, but he generated a powerful aura, then I thought he put a Jagan on us because his eyes... well the best way to say it, is they went serpentine and sort of flashed at us, wind whipped around us and he shouted one word." Kazuki the keenest observer of the group explained.

"Yes! Ban said he was casting a protection spell, but I don't know of any spell that ends with the word 'sacrifice'." Himiko picked up the story.

"What, NO!!(Maria went paler) Shido, the Shiki clan owe Ban Midou, yes. On behalf of the witches I am calling in your debt, summon your healer, NOW! Get her here or else..."

Shido's whistle cut the air before the second sentence had even been completed. There was a tense silence as the beast-master, focused on the responses of the animals around him. "It will take her at least 6 hours to get here".

"I pray that will not be too long," (Maria whispered). .

"EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!!" the doctor having controlled the bleeding demanded. The demand was echoed by all the people in the room.

"Its Magic Dr. Katou, how open minded are you?" Maria asked.

"As open minded as I need to be, for my patients." the doctor responded flatly.

"Then get you medical staff ready, there are going to be more, much more of this before the night is over. Make sure you have a lot of B type blood, I believe Ban is going to need transfusions soon." Even as Maria said this the scent of burning flesh filled the room. Deep marks appeared near the Jagan user's ankles.

"Maria-san, I no longer find any amusement in this situation" The Jackal voice was hard, cutting through Ginji's confused whimpering, "Explain – NOW!!"

"The witches are ancient, we have been through much and a great many spells have been lost. The spell that Ban cast was a spell I have only heard about in legend. Even Ban's Grandmother did not know it." The witch took a deep breathe. "The spell is not a protection spell, protection spells repel damage. This spell almost does the opposite."

Blank looks and mutters of confusion broke out all across the room. "But none of us nor Midou-san were very hurt in the fight." Emishi said loudly. "What do...gulp!!" Emishi was silenced abrutly as Akabane's scalpel was suddenly pressed to his lips.

"Well" Maria continued, into the now absolute silence. "Ginji did your kidnapper tell you why he sent the invitation to the group to save you?"

"Yes," Ginji said softly "He said that he was going to hurt them, maim them with his traps, so that the Raitei would awaken without him having to use the purest form of the drug on me. He wanted the Raitei to come out slowly, but since none of you got badly hurt, it didn't work. So he used his drug, and Raitei came out at almost 100 immediately, his machine couldn't keep up fast enough. He just didn't have the time to make the loop that would to trap Raitei in his own energy." Ginji finished the last with satisfaction. He now stood at the head of Ban's bed, his hand on his partners' shoulder. Ignoring any attempt to get him to move away. The medical staff were now working around the group, cleaning wounds and removing shrapnel. "Why, Maria-sama?"

"Ban, damn, your genius is only surpassed by your mule-headedness." Maria sighed. "I believe the traps worked, and they worked well.. (huh!! protests started, but Maria raised her hand for silence) Ban's spell, did protect, it protect all those touched by that wind he released, and in exchange made him the sacrifice."

"What! No! Impossible! That idiot!" chorused from the group, just for a moment. Then silence, as Maria continued.

"I don't know what is the exact properties of the spell Ban used, but I think seeing it will be more of benefit than my best guess." Maria started chanting, as she released her spell, the Jagan used was engulfed in a slightly pink glow before

the light moved to the wall, showing the moments that Ban's spell had been triggered. It was like watching a large screen television, from Ban's point of view, the magic allowed Juubei to see the vision in his minds eye.

The group was avoiding cracks, a vision that lasts a split second: _the floor explodes, Kazuki shields Hevn, shrapnel tears through the thread masters' belly, pelvis and thighs. _

"hmm... visions of the most damage a split second before the event." Maria said.

Ban leaps forward. Throws them out of the way. He sees shrapnel hit his own body... and disappear_. _

"What.. what happened?" Kazuki whispered, a little horrified at the area he would have been most damaged in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maria said, "This spell it seems, gives him a vision of the most deadly damage in the group. With enough time for him to move in, any damage he suffers is, well, delayed. The spell has run out now so the damage is becoming apparent,"

The vision changed, a robot attack in a corridor was evaded, as it explodes: J_uubei is thrown to a wall by the force of the explosion, as he hits, a blade snaps from the wall, Juubei avoids his backbone being severed, instead the jugular veins is cut. A fountain of blood._ Ban's left arm, appeared between Juubei and the wall

"But.. but..Midou-san is more then capable for stopping that kind of attack without getting hurt!!"

"That is the sacrifice, the price of the spell, in exchange for the sight and the delay of damage to him, he has to take the damage instead. What a brilliant spell." Maria said with professional pride.

"The visions seem to be in order of the damage." Kazuki noted.

The vision changed, they were in the middle of a long corridor : _Lasers triggered, the first a heat laser aimed at the middle of the group, mercilessly burning Hevn's major right 'asset' ._ Ban's foot slammed into the machinery, smashing it but not before the the damage was done.

In spite of the seriousness, Paul muttered "Ban you saved a real treasure there". And Hevn, crossed her arms across her chest and she glanced down to assure herself her 'babies' were fine.

The vision changed, they were in the dark room : As Akabane destroyed the sonic machines, acid from 3 sides shot at the transporter, splashing, burning, his eyes, his face and upper body. Ban jumped, his back protecting the transporter as he destroyed the acid nozzles.

"Get him off his back." The warning came a little too late, engrossed in the visions, even the medical staff has missed the squirming of the man on the bed. The growing pain driving him from unconsciousness, he was suddenly struggling with a crying Ginji who was trying to stop Ban from leaping off the bed. Himiko waved her sleeping poison under Ban's nose.

To everyone's relief, it knocked him out. The skin on Ban's back, had melted, bits of the sheet seemed to stick to his back. Ginji wailed as he stared in growing horror at the damage done by the acid, energy crackled. Ginji's head snapped back in shock, Dr. Katou had backhanded the young man. "Move, you losing it is the LAST thing we need right now. If you can't control yourself, leave. With this madness I refuse to have two patients. So grow up or get out!!" The Dr. snapped coldly at Ginji. This snapped Ginji back to reality somewhat.

"Ginji-kun, Midou-kun won't die, no matter what, we are in a hospital – he won't die like this." Akabane said reassuringly. "Yes the snake-bastard won't die here, but he could have trusted our strengths – told us. Dammit. He should have trusted us." Agreement could be seen on all the faces of the people in the room.

"No." Maria said "He trusted you all more then you know. He trusted all of you not to take a fatal wound no matter what. If any of you had allowed a killing blow past your defenses, the magic would not have worked, and the spell would have backlashed, and both of you would have died." The group contemplated on this revelation.

"The damage, all of it seems very bloody and horrible, but Juubei wouldn't die from a severed jugular." noted Toshiki softly, "Ginji-san, if you had watched this damage happen to us, the Raitei would have slowly awakened inside you, and we would have lost. Remember, Midou-sama will do anything to win, he'll never lose" he smiled faintly at that. "and he'll always keep the promise of your 'S'."

"Ginji-kun, you made two promises to Midou-kun, you must now fulfill the second one." Kazuki said firmly.

Ginji smiled through his tears, "Sorry guys, you are right, we won't lose control. We'll make Ban proud of us." Ginji straightened, and bowed to the Dr. "I am sorry Dr. Katou-sama I won't lose control." the doctor huffed and continued working.

"Six hours is too long," Hevn said, tears now falling uncontrollably. "I'll see what I can do:" She snapped her mobile walking to a corner of the room. Unwilling to leave, to not know what had been involved in the sacrifice.

The visions continued, slash marks appeared gorged on his belly as he had took the blow that would have destroyed Himiko's abdomen. They heard Ban's heard the bones of Ban's left hand snap as Emishi was pushed out from under a crumbling wall. Ban coughed blood as he took damage from all who had breathed wrongly during the fight in the poisoned room. (Himiko: _Damn how could I have missed that!_) Toshiki chocked back a sob, as he hear the breaking of ribs, from the blow Ban had absorbed, when saving his honor from killing a man (not a cyborg) with a fist in the back. An explosion at face level aimed at the middle of the group, fiery metal tore the faces of the women, Ban's face was now latticed with deep cuts and burns.

Some of the group were now playing nurse while watching, as the nurses one by one unable to watch the horror of the appearing wounds either, fainted or left and never came back. Only the doctor and the senior nurse remained. Akabane, Kazuki, Himiko and Toshiki were picking up the main slack. Juubei and Shido doing the important job of stopping Ginji and Emishi from "helping", while Hevn snapped orders on her phone.

The vision changed for the final time, they were underwater swimming to the door : "_Shido touched it, the electric wave, knocking him unconscious, and spread outwards hitting all members of the group. Breathe control was lost, and they all fought to keep from drowning_" Ban had touched the door instead. Electricity now course through the Jagan user, shocking helpers, Ginji lunged forward, absorbing some of the electricity into himself, relieved at being able to reduce Ban's pain a little. Finally the damage suffered during the battle with the Raitei showed itself, and almost 70 of Ban's body was covered with electrical burns on top of the other damage.

At the end, the Jagan user lay with so many wounds that they were unable to place his body without causing the unconscious man pain. Kazuki wove a hammock of thread avoiding the areas of major damage, this helped a little. The hospitals blood supply of B and O blood-types were fast running dry as internal and external damage was dealt with. Ban became feverish, his pulse erratic, worse the doctor had, had to perform an emergency Tracheotomy, when Ban's throat had swelled from the damage of the toxins. The doctor who had worked tirelessly on Ban for over four hours, was now praying for a miracle. Despite his efforts he knew it was not enough. In truth he was shocked the youth had survived with the wounds he possessed, he knew it was a testament to the youth's determination more than modern medicine. The 'sacrifice' itself, was beyond the doctor's comprehension and for the first time a a long while the Doctor was awed by another individual. So he continued to work without stopping, wondering absently what the limit of the young man, and indeed most of the others in the room, what was the limit to what they would give to save a friend.

Small bursts of activity were now interspersed with seemingly endless periods of waiting. For the most part Ginji sat under the hammock, stroking the tips of Ban's fingers sticking out of the cast. Hevn and Himiko sat by him, giving and taking comfort. The Jackal stood quietly at near Ban's feet, he was usually the first to notice and respond to any distress displayed by the Jagan user. Toshiki seemed to be meditating beside the door. Maria and Paul sat silently on the only chairs in the room. Kazuki, Shido, Emishi and Juubei sat together in a corner, talking of frivolous matters in very quiet voices, lapsing into comfortable silence to just enjoy the company. The company was the only comfort to the infernal WAITING!

A low buzz, filled the air. Getting louder. Four and a half hours after the ordeal began, a helicopter, landed in the cleared parking lot. The leaders of the Shiki Clan had arrived, and there was a palatable feeling of relief amongst the group as Kaoru Haruki walked gracefully into the room. The lady wasted no time.

"Fear not, for you who sacrifice without hesitation or regret, it is not your time to die. (They all made space as the Shiki healer in flowing robes stood before Ban's bed and raised her hands.) Reach out with your senses, feel the energy of the earth and awaken the healer within you. You connect with the stars, now connect with the earth. She is your mother, let her heal you."

The room seemed to glow, as a warm energy engulfed it. Blue eyes slowly fluttered open. "You need rest, sleep now, Child of the Snake" Ban lips quirked in a small smile, his pain gone, and the marks on his body had disappeared. His eyes met the Jackal's, who lowered his hat to hide his relief, one eye gleamed softly through the notch in the hat. Ban turned his hand, to grasp Ginji's in a weak but warm grip. Ginji, for the first time in almost 3 days, went Chibi, crying and whimpering, he repeated Ban-chan, Ban-chan uncontrollably. As Kazuki silently lowered Ban to the bed, Hevn lifted Ginji gently laying him beside his partner.. Ginji pressed tight to his partner, his tears rolled onto Ban's skin. Ban raised his had and laid it on Ginji's head. All was right in the world. Eyes glazing with fatigue he looked at the people in the room, he said softly, "Thanks for the business" then his eyes closed, and he sank into a natural healing sleep.

- The End??

--

-IMPORTANT QUESTION TO READERS-

I think this is a natural end to the main story. Bad guy gone, good guys together again and safe. The next chapter - would be the more about relationships - no action. So readers whatdo you think? Continue here to relationship stuff or start on a different action orientated storyline in the arc, just mentioning the relationship stuff? what do you prefer?

I hope you all realise that Ban and GINJI are not, nor wil be in this Arc a couple. The Raitei is a different story, and I kind of wanted to give the Raitei something more then just killing.


	6. Chapter 6

Had 3 votes for relationships - so here we go. Thanks reviewers. Enjoy!! Will start a new story for the next set in the arc.

Oh doing my best to keep this T rated, however kiddies may be advised to stop here.

I dont own the Getbackers.

/

The problem with using major spells, is that others who could use magic sensed it. Sure she had helped, but now Maria was a definite pain to those in the group that had witnessed Ban's bloody ceremony. So they avoided her, and pretended ignorance (which is granted easy for most of the group). And having confirmed that the danger had passed, made plans to go back to Shinjuku. With Maria around they decided to postpone Ban's explanation, so they left with Paul, leaving Ginji and the Jackal, to deal with the women (no it wasn't cowardice – at least that is what they told themselves as they left.)

Ban slept for two days, without waking at all. Jackal, Ginji, Hevn and Himiko took turns sitting in the room, without discussing it, they inadvertently never left the Jagan User alone. Either Hevn or Himiko would accompany Ginji when he was not with Ban, they boy was still weak and worried, Dr. Katou arranged for a room that the small group could use, mainly to keep them out of his hair. The Dr. felt that he had walked into a new dimension, he was relieved to see the main group depart, and knew it would take him weeks, if not months to process what had occurred that night.

Blue eyes sharp and alert, opened after 50 odd hours since they closed in healing sleep. It was night and Ginji who had gone Chibi to fit in the narrow bed, slept, drooling on Ban's legs. Ban attention focused on the man sitting elegantly, in the chair beside the bed. His eyes closed, and hat riding low, shadowing most of his face. Ban allowed his mind to appreciate the rare picture of the jackal protective but at rest, this was a testament to how far they had come. Sapphire eyes clouded for a moment as Ban considered all that had transpired between him and the Raitei, his relationship with the Jackal was about to change, but in what way?

Ban contemplated his rather strange relationship with the Jackal. The had been lovers for almost 15 months now, they had separate lives of course. Ban spent at least 3 nights a week with the Transporter when the were both in town. While Ban dominated in bed, he admitted to himself, that the change, flow and pace of the relationship had been controlled by the wily Jackal. Akabane had brought sexual energy into their battles slipping it past Ban's defenses expertly, he had initiated their fist kiss (_Ban shuddered as he recalled the intensity of that_), arranged their first encounter and even organized the apartment for the GetBackers ensuring easy access. In coiling itself around the jackal, the Serpent was now transported by the will of the Jackal, who firmly steered the relationship.

Since accepting the powers within him, Ban had begun to realize that sex and sensuality were a tool, a weapon, a blessing and an intricate part of the Witch King's magic. His grandmother never accepted her own sensuality and had in effect weakened herself without ever knowing it. Ban had now welcomed the Raitei into his life, he had no idea what this would do to his relationship with the Jackal. The Jagan user felt a deep pain at the thought of losing all that had been gained with HIS jackal, but realistically... Ban sighed softly.

Lavender eyes opened, as the Jackal tilted his head to meet the eyes of his lover. Akabane's fingertips caressed the ends of Ban's limp hair. He moved to sit on the bed, deliberately angling his hat to block Ban's view of the other in the room. In exquisite slow motion, the Jackal lowered his head. Just the tip of his tongue traced Ban's lips, following its shape, preparing them. Ban's lips parted unconsciously and the Jackal closed the distance, their mouths merged. For all its gentleness, the kiss gave no quarter. Breathe mingled and the heat generated spread. Their entwining tongues stayed in contact seconds after their lips parted. Then the Jackal pressed his lips to Ban's cheek, a gentle hand stroking the other.

Ban flipped the black hat to the floor (_where did he get a new one?_) burying his hand into the Jackal's silky hair. They stayed like this for minutes, words were unnecessary, as they inhaled the scents, revealed in the touch and and basked in the strength of each other.

"Jackal", Ban whispered, "We need to talk"

The Jackal's lips parted in a knowing smile, "Before you say anymore, you should know that once you are discharged from this hospital, I have taken on a contract that will involve me traveling to China for a week."

An obscure pain filled Ban, the pressure of the snake-bite seemed to be applied to his heart. The Jackal had understood. Ban would respect the choice. "Kuroudo, I.. what..I, Dammit!" Ban choked, his throat felt hot, dry. He DID not like this, (_I am a greedy bastard aren't I_) . He took a deep breath "I promise Akabane, Ginji and I will move out of the apartment before you get back." The Jagan forced the words out, pulling his hand away.

A scalpel rested gently on Ban's Adams-apple, "Now why would you do that? Hmmm hehehe. I would enjoy hunting you down, but since we would not have been together for more than 3 weeks, I think we have better things to do."

(_Damn he hadn't understood_) "Kuroudo, I need to explain what I've done. I.."

"You have promised to give yourself to the Raitei." The Jackal said calmly,

Ban's jaw dropped, a mixture of feelings rushed though him, relief at not having to explain, joy that Akabane didn't intent to turn away form him, and a strange irritation at Akabane's cool acceptance.

"And you are okay with this, AND I intend to take him you know." Ban pouted a little.

Akabane nipped the pouting lip, "I am accepting of it, I can't say I am ecstatic about the situation." Akabane stroked Ban's chest, he seemed to want to comfort Ban, as he explained. "I listened, you know. I listened closely to the predictions and the blessings that witch carved across your body. While you bear no scars - each have merged with your blood, your soul. (Purple eyes gazed seriously into blue ones) Allies, soldiers and slaves will be drawn to your magic, they will enter the battle only because the Witch King leads. And for allies as powerful as the Raitei – and even myself- your sensuality is one of the means to gain our loyalty and support. You are going to have many lovers Midou-kun, your magic demands it of you, it will accept nothing less then the sacrifice of yourself." (At that moment Ban hated himself, pain filled his eyes)

"No" Akabane said firmly, correctly reading his lover's soul, "Do not do that. This, even I feel is needed. If we do not gather enough allies, in the final battles too much of the burden will fall on you. Then the ultimate sacrifice, will be the only option for success. With enough allies we will have battle options open to us, and since I WILL NOT ALLOW the magic to corner you. I will ensure that allies come to our side." Akabane's eyes had gone flinty, and an inhuman determination shone out. Cupping Ban's face Akabane staked his claim, "You are MINE Ban Midou, I am man enough to share. But I will NEVER give up my hold on you." This kiss was hard and hot, forging bonds between the two.

"For goodness sake Kuroudo, if you can say that, call me Ban."Feeling a little overwhelmed by the Jackal's pledge, Ban needed to give something special in return. "Kuroudo, I have no intention of allowing the Raitei to take me, that is something I have never done." Ban drew a breath and took the plunge. "For you, I think for you I could do it. Wh..wh..when you come back, I promise you that I will let you take me." Ban said firmly but his eyes were a little haunted as he said this.

The Jackal's smile was beautiful, glowing. "I'll keep you to that lover." he said in a satisfied voice. "Rest now, BAN. You will definitely need to recover, heheehe."

Ban smiled (_what have I gotten myself into_), a wave of fatigue overcame him, his eyes drifted shut and he joined Chibi-Ginji in deep sleep. The merciless assassin sat watching, zealously guarding the two individuals dearest to him.

--

Two days later the plane touched down in Tokyo, and Maria tried again to get Ban to explain where he learned the spell. Ban repeated what he had been saying since he woke up properly the day before. "Maria you have your secrets and I have mine, this just does not concern you." With a cheeky smile, and bouncing boobs, the witch said farewell and giggled off. Hevn and Himiko both left after bidding the GetBackers a fond farewell, somehow knowing that its wasn't the time for questions, Ban and Ginji made their way to th honky tonk.

Ginji happy to be home was pointing out each and every imagined and real change in their surroundings.

"Ginji, you are all right." An exuberant Natsumi, threw herself at the blond. Ginji spun her around, hugging her hard, and laughing in the joy of being home. For the next two hours Ban sat companionably watching the interplay between Natsumi and his partner. They had such an innocent energy, a joy that resonated in the tiny cafe. Feeling like he was somehow stealing candy from babies, Ban thought _Life sucks, its plain messed up_.

When the finally left the Cafe, instead of going back to their apartment, the two friends walked to the bridge where their partnership had first been pledged. They gazed at the lights under the shadow of the Limitless fortress.

"Ginji" Ban said quietly, "In two days I call the Raitei.."

"I know Ban-chan" Ginji said smiling, he leaned on the handrails gazing at the passing cars.

"You and Natsumi, this will..."

"Ban-Chan" Ginji said firmly, "Me and Natsumi will work out our own relationship, Its quite frankly, (_cheeky smile_) none of your business. I love you Ban-Chan, I think sometimes we have parts of each others soul, I'm not complete without you." Ginji said with disarming honesty. "I don't really know why, because you are very sexy, but I have never wanted you, physically."

Ban grinned in relief, "Good thing too. You know Ginji, while you bring sunlight into my life and I am sure Natsumi finds you attractive, I just cant think of a droopy Chibi as a bed-mate."

"Ban-Chan is mean" Chibi Ginji said in a pout. The two looked at each other and began to chuckle. Soon they were falling over each other roaring in laughter.

"Seriously Ginji" Ban said when he finally caught his breath "About the Raitei."

"Ban-chan, when I am the Raitei, I have very vague memories of what occurs, the world, the things the Raitei does is like a dream- no actually a nightmare to me. He gave me so many nightmares, as much as I needed him I hated him. My hatred is what caused that chasm between us, your love bridged the gap." Ginji paused, then looked directly at his partner- his inner intelligence and instincts leading him, guiding his next words. "Ban-chan I can feel it gathering in the horizon, a storm, worse than the Brain-trust. Sometimes at the edge of my senses I can feel it, Ban – its evil. Its strong, its still far away but its coming. We need to be stronger to stop it. If I'm like this you will have to leave me behind. Merging with the Raitei, harmonizing with him, learning to control what we share, will help me get stronger. Ban-Chan please give me some good dreams of the Raitei. Because you love him, I know I could love him too."

Ban nodded silently, and the GetBackers watched the lights of the city in silence.

* * *

The 360, took the winding roads with ease. Ginji lay back in the seat singing along to music on the radio. Ban just focused on his driving.

"So where we going Ban-Chan" Ginji asked absently not really caring about the answer. Ginji had a stream of visitors the day before, and Ban in order to avoid questions, had disappeared for most of the day. Ban had spent the day, indulging his passion for great arts and music at the museum. Somehow seeing he enduring legacy of human endeavor had comforted him. So today Ginji was happy just to have Ban to himself. Repeating the question for the 20th time, it was late evening when Ban answered.

Grinning, "You don't remember this place Ginji? See the dam?"

"Yeah, I got back that little girls' blood here. The Jackal even helped, more then you." Ginji teased.

Fist met head - Bash!! "And who got the helicopter to take get you back, you dummy."

"hehe! Ban-Chan, ya you stood outside the helicopter, you looked so cool, I am sure Akabane enjoyed that."

"Why you, little..." (Smack!)

"Awie, that hurt Ban-Channnn!!" Ginji whined rubbing his ear.

"You did good that day Gin. Real good." Ban said with a smile, recalling his partners determination.

"Ahhh Ban-chan" Ginji went red, he treasured Ban compliments, and remembered Ban flying in. He had been so exhausted, when he had seen Ban on the helicopter, he had know that it would be alright. Ban had clasped his hand – and they were invincible.

"This place is seriously out of the way, and the static electricity here may ease things for the Raitei." Ban said as he pulled up at the base of the dam. He hopped out walked far enough away from the dam to ensure privacy and avoid damage, just in case. He laid out the futons, watching Ginji lug the picnic basket with him. They set out the food and had a relaxing meal, Ginji asking a million questions about static electricity and dams. Ban answered them all patiently. Once the food cleared they sat companionably watching the sun set.

"Ban-chan," Ginji said softly, a strange worry in his eyes. "Neh, Ban-chan you have been so worried about how I am about this, but what about you? You don't really sleep around and I know you liked girls more until Akabane-san came into the picture. Are you okay with this? Being with the Raitei?"

Ban removed his glasses, and looked sideways at his partner, "Ginji, why don't you see the answer to that in your dream, huh? You tell me later." Ban's hand went around Ginji's neck, caressing his nape Ban said commandingly "Ginji go to sleep, Raitei come out, I summon you." Snake eyes flashed enforcing the command and Ban pulled the blonde's head in for a deep kiss. Electrostatic charge built, suddenly electricity coursed through Ban from his lips to the tips of his toes. Ban's magic grounding the electricity, protecting him from damage, even as it allowed the electricity to flow free throughout his body.

Ban watched as warm brown eyes faded, to the luminescent colorless eyes of the Raitei. Ban deepened the kiss, his hand drawing the Raitei close to him, feeling with satisfaction the differences in muscle tone and tenseness, that was all Raitei and none of Ginji. The Raitei seemed a little stunned by the Jagan user's initiative, his electricity crackling uncontrollably he suddenly broke the kiss and buried his face in the Ban's neck.

"Are you real? Don't disappear, be real"

"I'm real and I am here with you" Ban said comfortingly, he stroked the short spiky hair, feeling the strangeness of the electricity that seemed to curl around his fingers. "You are real Raitei, I see you."

"My electricity, I will hurt you, I cant stop it. I will hurt you." Though said in the Raitei's unemotional voice, Ban felt the electricity fluctuate erratically as for the first time the Raitei attempted to reduce his continuous charge of electricity. Failing the Raitei pulled away. Only to be brought firmly back, The Jagan user's hold was unbreakable, as he fit the Raitei's body to his, and held him tight.

"Hush!" he said gently, "I brought you here so that you have some electricity to fuel you, feel your electricity flowing inside me, it does no harm, my blood does not boil. You cannot hurt me unintentionally, the magic will protect us both."

The Raitei, lifted his head, in wonder, and the two kissed with building and consuming passion. Barriers of clothing melted away, a continuous stream of electricity flowed unhindered between the two feeding passion and establishing connections.

Ban proceed to prove to the Raitei without a shadow of a doubt, that he was real, alive and could do much more then just fight and destroy.

Hours later, Ginji awoke from a deep sleep, to see blue eyes glittering mischievously at him. Ban now dressed in his jeans, took a drag of his cigarette, arrogantly puffed out a ring of smoke.

"He and I may have overdone it that third time, hope you are not sore. (wicked grin and raised eyebrow.) So Ginji did you have a good dream?"

The dream returned in a rush, Ginji felt the red of his face spread to his whole body, (_So I didn't have to worry_.) Dream images flashed through his mind. not quite meeting the Jagan user's gaze, Ginji got up, walked to the river, and jumped into the ice cold water. (_Darn it that was hell of a wet dream_). Wicked laugher echoed off the walls of the dam.

_The END of GetBack Control of the Raitei storyline_

* * *

Blast I so had to self censor this chapter. Keeping in mind that I rated this T and not M. I may have managed T by the skin of my teeth – No actual intercourse after all. grin

This is the official end of my first fanfic, I hope all my lazy readers who don't review enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. _**To my reviewers you the BEST!**_! New stories all linking to the "Time is the enemy arc" will be posted in the future. If I do a story on the Jackal and Ban's reunion that will have to be an M. Will try to keep the adventure stuff T.

I own nothing, and while there is no charge – thanks for the business!!.

- SunHawk


End file.
